


Stralci di vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su HP, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.Posso scriverle anche su richiesta. Qui trovate i prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t5212





	1. Chapter 1

Stralci di vita

  
  
Drarry  
  
Cap.1 Sleep  
  
  
Draco Malfoy teneva il viso affondato nel cuscino, i capelli pallidi incorniciavano il suo viso e le sue gote leggermente arrosate ben si accostavano di colore alla fodera. Teneva i pugni stretti, ma il resto del suo corpo era rilassato. Harry sorrise, osservandolo, ascoltando il suo respiro regolare. Abbassò lo sguardo, vide le gocce di sudore che imperlavano il fisico del suo fidanzato, che riposava ignudo.  
“Sembri un angelo quando dormi” bisbigliò. Prese la mano di Draco, gli aprì il pugno e intrecciò le sue dita a quelle dell’altro.  
“Sei il mio angelo”. Aggiunse. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano nella penombra.  
  
[102].

  
Si può immaginare come partner chi si vuole tra Draco, Sirius o Piton.    
  
Cap.2 Undress  
  
Harry si tolse gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda e li appoggiò sul comodino. Si tolse la casacca nera e la lanciò, facendola finire sul letto. Si sfilò le scarpe e si tolse i calzini uno ad uno, erano colmi di buchi. Si slacciò i pantaloni, arrossendo e si sbottonò la camicia bianca. La tolse, rimanendo con il petto nudo, le ossa della cassa toracica premevano contro la pelle. La sua schiena era ricoperta di lividi e le sue iridi verdi erano liquide. Mise la mano sui boxer, ma una mano gli afferrò il polso.   
“Non c’è bisogno” lo rassicurò con gentilezza. Harry lo guardò e gli sorrise, arrossendo.  
“Grazie” sussurrò.  
  
[110].

  
  
Drarry  
  
  


Cap.3  Confess

“Paura, Potter? Ora sono uno dei prediletti della Umbridge!” gridò Draco. Harry digrignò i denti, si fermò, tornò indietro lungo il corridoio e raggiunse Malfoy. Lo sbatté contro la parete e Draco impallidì.  
“Quello che ha paura sei tu, Malfoy” sibilò Harry. Draco sorrise.  
“Mai di te” sussurrò, abbassando le braccia.  
“Perché?” chiese Potter. Draco si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.  
“Perché tu salvi tutti, sfregiato” mormorò con voce roca.  
Harry arrossì, lasciandolo andare. Vide Draco cadere in ginocchio, si sporse e lo baciò a sua volta.  
“Solo se ti fai salvare, Malfoy”.

  
[100].

  
  
Drarry, Wtf, primo libro alternativo.  
  
  


Cap.4 Primo bacio

Draco inciampò nella lunga veste nera che indossava, cadendo dallo sgabello su cui era in piedi. La sarta impallidì e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
“Lei si rende conto di quello che è successo?! Mio figlio poteva morire!” iniziò a strillare Narcissa. Draco sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Corse via, allontanadosi dalla madre e dalla sarta verso cui la donna stava urlando. Malfoy si nascose dietro il separé, ansimando.  
Harry lo guardò e batté le palpebre.  
“Stai piangendo?” domandò all'altro bambino. Draco negò, aveva le lacrime rigate di lacrime. Harry si sporse e lo baciò sulla guancia, sentendo il sapore di salato sulle labbra.  
  
[108].

  
  
Drarry.  
  
  


Cap.5 Preoccupazione

Harry vide Draco chiudere la porta dell'ufficio e mise in una carpetta i documenti da Auror.

“Mi avevi detto che ti avevano dato finalmente il lavoro sicuro da scrivania” sussurrò Malfoy. Osservò la fasciatura al braccio del fidanzato.

“Ed invece rischi ancora la vita. Quanto odio tutto questo” sibilò. Harry si raddrizzò gli occhiali.

“Senti...” sussurrò.

“E' da quando siamo ragazzi che non fai altro che rischiare di morire! Quanto ti vidi morto, quel giorno, contro Voldemort, capii che se muori tu, muoio anch'io” sussurrò Draco. Harry si alzò e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo con il braccio sano.

“Mi dispiace, perdonami” implorò.

[106].

  
  
Drarry. Ispirazione the Cursed Child.  
  
  


Cap.6 Tali padri...

“Non posso credere che davvero Scorpius e Albus si siano rinchiusi nel bagno delle ragazze, da soli ed insieme come facevamo noi alla loro età” si lamentò Draco. Harry gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondo platino, resi quasi candidi dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra.

“Da qualcuno dovranno pur aver preso” lo rassicurò. Draco schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non lo so, Al è Serpeverde...”. Iniziò a dire. Harry si piegò e gli baciò la fronte.

“La verità è che forse ero anche io una serpe” gli sussurrò all'orecchio con tono seducente.

[100].

  
Drarry.   
Scritta sentendo il Nocturno di Chopin.  
  
  


Cap.7 Notturno

Draco teneva la testa sulla spalla di Harry, i suoi capelli biondo platino risaltavano sulla pelle più abbronzata dell'altro giovane. Una ciocca mora copriva la fronte di Potter, che stringeva con un braccio Draco al proprio petto. Entrambi indossavano solo dei boxer ed erano coperti da un delicato lenzuolo di lino decorato con ricami di pizzo. Le mani dei due giovani erano congiunte con le dita intrecciate. Draco stringeva la gamba di Harry tra le proprie affusolate.

Il vento gelido della notte filtrava dalla finestra aperta, facendo ondeggiare le tendine candide. I respiri dei due ragazzi erano profondi e regolari.

[100].

  
  
Drarry.   
MedievalAu in cui Harry è quel serpeverde di Merlino e Draco è Artù.  
  
  


Cap.8 Il re e lo stregone

Harry si sedette ai piedi del trono e alzò il capo, guardando il sovrano. La luce del sole faceva risplendere la corona d'oro che indossava sui pallidi capelli biondo platino. Draco teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi argentati.

“Vostra altezza Milady Hermione vuole solo che entrambe le vostre casate prosperino” lo tranquillizzò. Con le dita sfiorò il manico della bacchetta che teneva alla cintola, accanto al fodero della spada.

“E' una strega potente e più legata ai babbani che a noi” sussurrò Draco. Harry gli fece il baciamano.

“Vi giuro che vi difenderò da lei e da chiunque altro per sempre” promise.

[109].

  
Drarry  
  
Cap.9 Televisione  
  
  


“Certo che a me quei film babbani che ti piacciono tanto sembrano sempre dannatamente orribili” si lamentò Draco. Sorseggiò la tazza di the ed osservò Harry premere i pulsanti del telecomando. Lo schermo della televisione si spense. Potter si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Non puoi rimanere ancorato solo al mondo antico della magia. Devi aprirti un po' anche al futuro” spiegò. Draco abbassò la tazza e sorrise all'altro.

“Solo se il mio futuro significa poter dire quanto non mi piacciono” lo punzecchiò. Harry ridacchiò, si sporse dal divanetto e baciò la testa di Malfoy.

“Idiota” brontolò.

“Con classe” ribatté Draco.

[107].

  
  
Drarry  
  
  


Cap.10 Essenziale

Harry sfilò delicatamente la camicia di Draco e la lanciò sul letto.

“Sei essenziale per me” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio ed iniziò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.

“E cosa mi renderebbe così importante? Pensavo che il nostro rapporto fosse solo fisico” sibilò acido. Harry si grattò la fronte all’altezza della cicatrice.

“Magari all’inizio” ammise. Draco abbassò lo sguardo.

“Siete così vomitevolmente stucchevoli voi Grifondoro. Perché deve per forza diventare una storia d’amore?” chiese. Schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Però amo i complimenti, quindi dimmi” ordinò.

“Perché tu sei un balsamo per il mio dolore e mi permetti di essere un unguento per le tue sofferenze” rispose Potter.

[109].

  
  
What if: Piton salva Harry neonato. PitonxLily oneside.

Cap.11 Mi occuperò di te   
  
  


Piton strinse a sé il cadavere di Lily e gemette, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e singhiozzò. Gettò indietro la testa e mugolò di dolore,

venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. Urlò di dolore cullandola contro di sé, i capelli rossi di lei risaltavano sui vestiti neri che

indossava Severus.

  
Harry iniziò a piangere a sua volta, dimenandosi nella culla. Piton sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

  
Severus si alzò in piedi, oltre la finestra vedeva nel cielo brillare il marchio nero, il serpente di energia nera usciva dalla bocca

spalancata di un teschio.

  
“Tu… tu sei di Lily…” biascicò. S’inginocchiò davanti alla culla e prese il bambino in braccio. Harry smise di singhiozzare e lo guardò

in viso. Severus prese la copertina dal lettino e ce lo avvolse.

  
“E’ morta per te” biascicò. Harry gorgogliò.

“I mangiamorte, verranno a prenderti”. Severus si mise a correre, uscì dalla stanza, scese dalle scale e sentì delle voci provenire

dall’esterno della casa. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, superò il cadavere di James e raggiunse l’uscita di servizio. Estrasse la

bacchetta, fece scattare silenziosamente la serratura e corse via. Raggiunse un vicolo e vi si nascose, stringendo a sé il bambino.

  
“Mi occuperò io di te” bisbigliò.

[Doubledrabble, 209].

  
  
Drarry  
  
Cap.12 Segno indelebile  
  
  


Draco passò più volte la maglia di ferro della cucina sul braccio, lasciando dei solchi nella pelle. Harry lo bloccò da dietro, immobilizzandogli le braccia. Il Malfoy singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso pallido e scendevano fino a cadere oltre il suo mento, mentre stille di sangue coprivano la macchia che rimaneva del marchio nero.

“Non se ne va” mugolò il biondo. Harry lo cullò contro di se e gli baciò il collo.

“Va tutto bene, è finita, ormai non significa niente. Io so che ti hanno costretto, l’ho sempre saputo e non volevo ammetterlo” disse con voce rassicurante. Draco lasciò andare la maglia di ferro che precipitò sul pavimento.

“Tu non capisci! Voglio pulirmi! Sono stanco di essere sporco” sbraitò. Harry sciolse l’abbraccio, gli prese una spalla nella mano e lo fece voltare, guardandolo in viso.

“Tu sei sempre stato innocente, Draco. Il marchio nero, la mia cicatrice, significano solo che hanno cercato di renderci qualcosa di malvagio e non ci sono riusciti” gli disse. Lo strinse al proprio petto, Draco gli afferrò la maglia stringendola tra le mani, gli nascose il viso contro e singhiozzò più forte.

“Ti amo” biascicò. Harry lo sentì tremare e gli baciò la testa.

“Anche io” rispose.

[Doubledrabble, 205].

  
  
RemusxTonks.  
  
  
Cap.13 Amore imbranato  
  
  


Tonks si osservò allo specchio, i suoi capelli rosa avevano una serie di riflessi bianchi. La donna si ticchettò sul labbro e diede dei riflessi gialli. Negò con il capo e si tinse una ciocca di blu.

“Tonks, siamo in ritardo” la richiamò il marito. L’auror si voltò verso di lui e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Io, però, non sono pronta” brontolò. Lupin sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo lo zigomo sporgente.

“Tesoro, sei vestita e truccata. Hai anche le scarpe e il cappotto. Sei oggettivamente pronta” spiegò. Tonks sbatté il piede per terra e sbuffò.

“Non mi piacciono i capelli” piagnucolò. Lupin ridacchiò.

“Sei bellissima così, non crucciarti” la rassicurò. Le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Se vuoi che esco in questo modo osceno, devi darmi un incentivo” brontolò Ninfadora. Lupin ridacchiò e tolse dalla tasca una barretta di cioccolato.

“Potrei aver accidentalmente visto un dissennatore e penso che darti questa potrebbe farti star meglio” sussurrò. Tonks gli saltò in braccio e lo fece cadere per terra a faccia in su con un tonfo, sdraiandosi su di lui.

“Ti amo!” strillò la donna. Lupin sospirò.

“Anche io, disastro” le rispose.

[Doubledrabble, 202].

  
  
Drarry  
  
  
Cap.14 Sorpresa  
  
  


“Davvero ti piace mangiare i wurstel con la salsa?” domandò Harry. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e scosse il capo. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Non è tanto importante quello che mangi, quanto in che modo lo mangi” si difese. La punta delle sue orecchie era diventata vermiglia.

“Non prendermi in giro. Lo so che benissimo che tuo padre ti ha insegnato a mangiare solo cibi costosi” ribatté Potter. Sorrise e si sporse, leccando un po’ di salsa dalle labbra dell’altro.

“Non fraintendermi. Non mi dispiace per niente vederteli mangiare, sono solo sorpreso” sussurrò roco.

[103].

  
  
Drarry.  
  


Cap.15 Dolcetti

  
  


“Malfoy!” gridò Harry. Raggiunse l'altro bambino correndo nel corridoio, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo sbatté contro una parete. Questo impallidì e si divincolò.

“Che diamine vuoi, Potter?” sibilò.

“Tiger e Goyle non possono rubare i dolcetti anche degli altri studenti. Non è giusto!” sbraitò Harry. Draco strattonò il braccio e si liberò.

“Quei dolcetti tanto la scuola li prende dagli elfi domestici. Non lo sapevi Potter? Sei proprio una capra” scherzò. Harry arrossì e strinse i pugni.

“Allora dammeli che glieli riporto” ordinò.

“Mi servono per il mio compleanno, ma sarà divertente vedere come ti sconvolge vedere degli schiavi” ribatté Malfoy.

  
  


[109].

  
  
Drarry.  
  


Cap.16 Furetto

“Io trovo orribile questa lezione di trasfigurazione” si lamentò Ron.

“E’ disumana. Ne parlerò con la Mc Grannit, non penso sia lecito. Ci avviciniamo troppo alla sperimentazione sugli studenti. Inoltre fare in modo che i Serpeverde trasfigurino i Grifondoro e viceversa farà solo aumentare le faide tra le varie case” fece eco Hermione.

“Io mi lamentavo solo perché è dannatamente difficile. E poi perché non voglio ritrovarmi a trasformarmi un topo” ribatté Ron. Osservò il serpentello Zabini sul proprio banco. Hermione ritrasfigurò Pansy.

“Almeno c’è chi si diverte” disse Ron. Hermione guardò dove il rosso indicava.

“Sei davvero carino!” strepitava Harry accarezzando la testa del furetto bianco Draco.  
  


[108].

  
  


  
  


Drarry.

Cap.17 Desiderio

Draco strinse con forza lo stipite della porta ed osservò Harry sdraiato nel letto. Osservò il suo petto abbronzato che si alzava e abbassava, si soffermò sui suoi capezzoli e deglutì. Alzò lo sguardo e si concentrò sui segni rossi della cravatta sul collo del giovane. Avanzò di un passo guardandogli le labbra socchiuse, i capelli neri che gli incorniciava il viso. Volse lo sguardo di scatto e ghignò, guardando le gambe aperte dell’altro giovane sotto il lenzuolo candido. Raggiunse il letto e si sedette, lentamente e silenziosamente gli sfilò il lenzuolo. Osservò una porzione di glutei lasciata scoperta dai boxer che indossava.

< Lo voglio > pensò.

[108].

  
  


Ooc. Post-guerra. Drarry. Scritta sentendo Stay.

Cap.18 Stay

“Resta, ti prego” gemette Harry. Cadde in ginocchio e strinse le gambe di Draco, singhiozzando. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto e le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono. Gli occhiali gli ricadevano storti, aveva un livido sopra l’occhio vicino alla cicatrice e un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva dal labbro spaccato fino al mento.

“RESTA!” implorò. Draco si mise a sua volta in ginocchio e abbracciò l’altro.

“Stupido idiota, sei tu che sei tornato dalla morte in questa guerra” lo rimproverò, cullandolo contro di sé. Harry singhiozzò più forte e nascose il viso nel suo incavo del collo.

“Resterò Potter, con te, per sempre” sussurrò roco.

[106].

  
  
  


Dramione

Cap.19 Conforto

Draco si strinse i capelli con entrambe le mani, gemendo. Aveva gli occhi sgranati, le iridi azzurre erani liquide e bianche. Strinse le gambe, il lenzuolo di lino era caduto dal letto. La luce delle stelle filtrava dalle finestre del maniero. I mugolii di sofferenza del Malfoy risuonavano nella camera da letto. Hermione si svegliò e alzò lo sguardo, sgranò gli occhi vedendo l’amante. Si alzò in ginocchio facendo cigolare il letto a baldacchino e lo abbracciò. Draco boccheggiò ed iniziò a graffiarsi il braccio, lì dove c’era il segno nero rimasto del marchio nero. Hermione gli baciò la testa, sui capelli biondo platino.

“E’ tutto finito” lo rassicurò.

[109].

  
  


Ron/Asteria

Cap.20 Nobili natali

“Non capisco proprio perché all’anagrafe continuino a chiamarmi Astoria. Mi chiamo Asteria, ed è un nome dai nobili natali” si lamentò la nobildonna. Gettò la lettera del Ministero della Magia tra le fiamme del camino. Ron era sdraiato sul divano.

“Guai a non avere qualcosa dai nobili natali, vero?” domandò. Chiuse gli occhi. La giovane donna si alzò dalla poltroncina e si accomodò seduta sulla sua pancia, sistemando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Anche se non ci pensi, la tua famiglia è sempre stata di purosangue, esattamente come la mia” gli ricordò. Ron le sorrise.

“Sei l’unica che mi ha convinto a farmi piacere la cosa” sussurrò.

[106].

  
  
Drarry.  
  
  


Cap.21 Scottature   
  


“Non credevo che tu avessi una pelle così delicata” sussurrò Harry. Passò la crema sopra la pelle arrossata di Malfoy, accarezzandola dolcemente.

“Non lo dire come se avessi appena scoperto che sono una bambola di porcellana. Semplicemente, come tutti i nobili, ho la pelle che rispecchia canoni regali. Non come la tua che è da plebeo” si lamentò Draco. Harry ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti, baciandogli il collo.

“Non dovresti offenderti così, Serpeverde” gli disse gentilmente. Malfoy gemette e strinse le labbra.

“Non mi toccare il collo, le spalle o la schiena finché non saranno passati gli effetti di quei malefici raggi solari” ordinò. Harry ridacchiò.

  
  


[107].

  
Drarry. Ooc.  
  
Cap.22 Anniversario  
  


Draco sorrise vedendo Harry versagli del vino rosso nel proprio calice d’argento.

“Mi sto preoccupando. Che fine ha fatto quell’idiota di un Grifondoro che conosco? Qui davanti ho una persona che forse, lontanamente, si sta dimostrando di classe” sussurrò Malfoy. Harry gli sorrise, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

“Ha sposato una persona di classe e, almeno per un giorno, non vuole deluderla” sussurrò con voce seducente. Appoggiò la brocca di cristallo sul tavolo.

“Buon anniversario, mia serpe” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò. Draco ricambiò al bacio. Si staccò e ghignò.

“Buon primo anniversario, mio compagno” rispose.

  
  


[100].

  
  
Drarry. Ooc.  
  
Cap.23 Ricordi con te  
  


Harry osservò la sostanza filamentosa dei propri ricordi scivolare giù dalla punta della bacchetta, finendo nel pensatoio. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e chinò il capo, una ciocca mora gli aderiva alla fronte sudata vicino alla cicatrice.

“Ho notato che elimini sempre più spesso i ricordi dalla mente. Qualcosa ti cruccia?” gli domandò Hermione, sedendosi accanto a lui. Harry annuì.

“Ho troppi ricordi di Malfoy” gemette.

“Sarà anche un’idiota, ma se lo pensi sempre, ci sarà un motivo” disse Hermione. Harry avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare e le gote gli divennero vermiglie.

“Io… io… temo…. di amarlo” ammise Potter.

[102].

  
  
Drarry. Ooc.  
  
Cap.24 Scuse  
  


“Non mangi, non dormi. Io non so più cosa fare” si lamentò Harry. Si massaggiò il viso e sospirò. Draco scrollò le spalle e si allontanò dallo stipite della porta su cui era appoggiato.

“Fregatene, no?” chiese. Harry negò con il capo.

“No! Siamo una coppia, non posso semplicemente ignorarti” gridò. Draco si deterse le labbra.

“Perché no?” chiese.

“Perché se soffri tu, lo faccio anch’io” rispose Harry con voce roca. Draco chinò la testa.

“Scusa” bisbigliò. Harry sgranò gli occhi.

“Non te lo ripeterò mai, chiaro?” ringhiò Draco.

Harry arrossì e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Ne usciremo insieme, te lo prometto” gli disse gentilmente.

  
  


[106].

  
  
What if. Drarry. Ooc.  
  
Cap.25 Abusi  
  


Draco sfiorò la spalla di Harry, quest’ultimo rabbrividì e fece un passo indietro.

“Posso toccarti?” domandò Draco. Harry negò con il capo e chinò la testa, facendosi finire i capelli mori davanti al viso. I segni viola risaltava sul suo corpo.

“Silente è proprio uno stron*o a lasciarti con i tuoi zii, sapendo che quel maledetto Babbano di tuo zio quasi ti ammazza di botte ogni volta” ringhiò Malfoy. Strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nella pelle dei palmi, rabbrividendo.

< Un giorno ti fiderai abbastanza di me da farti toccare e ti potrò finalmente consolare. Non desidero altro che il poterti abbracciare > pensò.

  
  


[105].

Scorpius/Rose  
  
Cap.26 Desiderio

Scorpius si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondo platino e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la finestra del dormitorio femminile dei Grifondoro. Osservò la figura della giovane che si intravedeva attraverso le vetrate. Si mise a correre verso un albero e si arrampicò su un ramo e si sporse. Riuscì a scorgere Rose, la giovane indossava si stava pettinando i lunghi boccoli rossi. Scorpius allungò la mano verso di lei, sentiva una fitta al petto e le labbra in fiamme.

“Non so cosa farei per farti accorgere di me, ti desidero così tanto” bisbigliò.

< Sei come una fiamma e io voglio bruciarmi > pensò.

[106].

  
Drarry. Ooc.  
  
Cap.27 Festività  


“Ti sono mancato, Potter? Io, al contrario di te, ho una famiglia da cui tornare durante le vacanze di Natale” disse acido Malfoy.

“Veramente sì, mi sei mancato. Dobby mi ha raccontato quanto è cupo il maniero dei Malfoy e non mi sembra il posto migliore dove passare le vacanze” disse Harry. Una donna medievale in uno dei ritratti ridacchio. Draco sgranò gli occhi e si sporse.

“Non mi stai prendendo in giro, _Grifoscemo_?” domandò con voce tremante. Harry gli sorrise.

“Davvero Malfoy, una di queste volte dovresti rimanere. Io e Ron ci divertiamo, anche lui resta appositamente” lo rassicurò. Draco ridacchio.

“Sei strano, sfregiato” borbottò, arrossendo.

 [107].

  
  
Drarry.  
  
  


Cap.28 TSI  
  
  
  


Draco teneva il capo chino, i capelli biondi gli coprivano il viso. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle. Si voltò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, aveva gli occhi arrossati. La pioggia battente colpiva le finestre e il corridoio del castello era umido. La luce di un lampo illuminò la figura di Harry.

“Non ti ho visto a lezione” disse Potter.

“Non ti accorgi se manca la tua migliore amica, ma se manco io?” domandò Malfoy con voce acida. Harry gli si mise davanti.

“Ascoltami, per una volta! Ultimamente sei distrutto!”. Alzò la voce. Draco cercò di superarlo. Potter lo sbatté contro la parete e lo baciò.

[108].

  
Drarry.  
  
Cap.29 Maschere  
  
  
  


Harry osservò la maschera appoggiata sul tavolo e corrugò la fronte.

“Cambiano i signori oscuri, ma non la passione per le maschere” sussurrò. Draco lo raggiunse alle spalle e sbuffò. “Smettila di badare solo al tuo lavoro” si lamentò. Harry si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli mori.

“Non è semplice lavoro. Questo problema permea tutto il tessuto sociale. Anche tra i babbani c’è questo tipo di razzismo” sussurrò. Draco gli afferrò il braccio con una mano. Lo trasse a sé e lo baciò. Harry spalancò gli occhi e Malfoy si staccò.

“Dovresti avere imparato che non è con il rammarico e la rabbia che sconfiggerai l’odio”.

[108].

  
  
Drarry.  
  
Cap.30 Intimità  
  


Harry accarezzò il fianco pallido di Draco, risalì e spostò le dita abbronzate fino al suo petto. Gli accarezzò il petto, sentendolo liscio. Gli leccò il collo e risalì fino al lobo dell’orecchio con la punta della lingua. Gli scostò i capelli biondo platino e gli mordicchiò una spalla, lasciando un segnetto con i denti. Gli socchiuse le gambe e gli accarezzò le cosce. Draco gli mise le braccia intorno al collo, sentendo il corpo bollente dell’altro premere contro il suo da dietro. Harry giocherellò con l’ombelico dell’altro e si strusciò contro di lui. Con l’altra mano gli accarezzò il braccio, vicino al gomito.

[104].

  
  
Drarry.  
  
Cap.31 Test  
  
  
  


Harry si stese accanto a Draco e gli passò la mano sulla schiena. Draco socchiuse gli occhi, con espressione languida. I capelli biondi platino erano sparsi ad aureola intorno al viso. Il mento gli affondava nel cuscino e il corpo ignudo era adagiato sul lenzuolo candido. Harry si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli massaggiò le spalle.

“Sai, sei così morbido che mi piacerebbe leccarti” gli propose Potter con voce seducente all’orecchio. Draco alzò il braccio con il marchio nero.

“Riusciresti a leccarmi anche lì, dove c’è il simbolo di tutto ciò che odi?” domandò. Harry leccò il segno nero rimasto.

“Per te, amore” rispose.

[107].

  
Drarry.  
  
Cap.32 Spettacolo

Draco si mise un cuscino dietro le spalle ed osservò Harry davanti a lui. La porta della camera da etto era chiusa. Harry si sfilò la cravatta e la lanciò dietro di sé. Si piegò e si sfilò le scarpe, avanzò di un paio di passi ed iniziò a sbottonare la camicia. Se la sfilò e tentò di lanciarla sul letto, facendola cadere sul letto. Draco roteò gli occhi. Harry si sfilò pantaloni e camicia. Draco si leccò le labbra mentre l’altro si sfilava l’intimo.

Harry fece roteare i boxer intorno all’indice utilizzando l’elastico. Raggiunse il letto e si mise in ginocchio sul bordo.

[104].

[   
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3578941&i=1)

  
Arthur/Molly. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
  
  
Cap.33 Al tuo fianco  
  
  


“Quest’anno non torni a casa per Natale?” domandò Molly. Si sedette accanto all’altro giovane.

“No. I miei genitori se la passano in cattive acque ultimamente e non voglio pesare sul bilancino” disse con voce roca.

 “Spero davvero di riuscire ad ottenere quel posto al Ministero” sussurrò roco. Molly gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Ce la farai sicuramente e sarò al tuo fianco” lo rassicurò.

“So che potrò sempre contare su di te, mia dolce  _Molly Lolly_ ” disse il giovane Weasley accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“E io su di te” rispose lei. Si sporse e lo baciò, chiudendogli occhi.

 [103].

  
  
James/Lily. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.34 Punzecchiarsi  
  
  


Nel camino della sala comune di Grifondoro la legna ardeva con dei sonori schiocchi e le fiamme sfrigolavano.

“Tu e quegli idioti dei tuoi amici non dovresti combinare tutti questi casini” si lamentò Lily. Osservò fuori dalla finestra i candidi fiocchi di neve cadere, si intravedevano attraverso i vetri ricoperti da uno strato di ghiaccio.

James si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Non dovresti preoccuparti dolcezza, ce la caviamo benissimo” la rassicurò. Lily si tolse il suo braccio dalle spalle.

“Certo che mi preoccupo. Mi sono innamorata di un idiota” brontolò.

[105].

  
  
Remus/Tonks. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.35 Snaso al cioccolato  
  
  


Remus si piegò in avanti pulendo le labbra della moglie sporche di crema al cioccolato. Ninfadora arrossì, i suoi capelli rosa acceso si striarono di ciocche vermiglie.

“Cosa stai mangiando con così tanto gusto?” domandò Lupin. Tonks si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Alla nuova pasticceria vicino a casa fanno dei meravigliosi snaso brioche ripiene di crema nera. Perfetti per impedire allo spirito natalizio di scomparire” spiegò. Annuì un paio di volte e arricciò la punta del naso.

“Non vorrai che la tristezza ci assalga proprio in questi giorni così speciali” si lamentò lei. Si sporse e gli prese la mano nella sua.

“Ora che finalmente stiamo insieme”. Aggiunse. Remus la baciò.

[110].

  
Bill/Fleur. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.36 Bistecche d'amore  
  
  


“ _Teshioro_ , ti è  _piasciuta_  la bistecca?” domandò Fleur con un leggero accento francese. Bill si grattò la guancia sfigurata dalle cicatrici e sorrise alla moglie.

“Come sempre. Sei un’ottima cuoca” le disse gentilmente. Fleur sorrise, il viso pallido le brillava illuminato dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra. Si sporse in avanti, alzò una gamba e prese le mani di lui tra le proprie. Bill strinse a sua volta le mani della moglie.

“E’  _quasci_  cruda, non devo cucinarla così tanto”. Si schernì la giovane. Bill le baciò la punta delle dita, sentendole fredde al contatto con le labbra.

“E’ perfetta, come te” ribatté.

[105].

  
  
Cedric/Cho; Dudley/Cho. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.37 Amori immortali  
  
  


Una lacrima rigò il viso di Cho, resa nera dal trucco sbavato.

La donna accarezzò la foto di Cedric, il giovane rappresentato sorrideva e danzava, facendo volteggiare una se stessa più giovane al ballo del ceppo.

Cho alzò il capo e vide Dudley avanzare vero di lei. Il marito si sedette sul bracciolo del divano accanto a lei, piegandolo. Si sporse in avanti e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“N-non dovrei piangere ancora per lui. Con te ora sono felice” sussurrò Cho con voce rauca.

“L’amore resta immortale. E rispetterò sempre quello che il tuo cuore ha provato prima di conoscere me” le rispose Dursley.

[106].

  
  
Rolf/Luna; Luna/Neville. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.38 Ponte di pietra  
  
  


“Mio marito mi diceva sempre che quel ponte sarebbe stato il simbolo del nostro amore perché è di pietra e dura da centinaia d’anni” sussurrò Luna. Giocherellò con i tappi di burrobirra che le decoravano la collana.

“Però quell’amore valeva meno di quello che provava verso i suoi animali pericolosi. Esattamente come mia madre ha lasciato solo mio padre, lui se n’è andato troppo presto” mormorò.

“Lui non ha capito quanto fosse importante per te la sua vita. Io non farò lo stesso errore” ribatté Neville. Avvolse Luna tra le braccia e la sollevò. Attraversò il ponte tenendola tra le braccia.

[101].

  
  
Viktor/Hermione. Scritta per Mergana.   
  


Cap.39 Prima volta

Hermione lascio scendere la spallina del vestito da sera e si appoggiò con l’altro fianco allo sportello della carrozza. Nel vetro di quest’ultimo si rifletteva la figura della giovane. Viktor deglutì rumorosamente guardando la spalla nuda di lei, le sue pupille si dilatarono. Il giovane la accarezzò con la punta delle dita, il viso accaldato e le labbra secche.

< Viktor rimane un tipo fisico, ma la sua espressione parla più di mille parole > pensò Granger. Krum le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli, mentre lei si slacciava il reggiseno.

“ _Tu bella più assai a questo ballo_ ” disse. Hermione lo baciò.

[101].

  
Harry/Ginny. Scritta per Mergana.  
Ispirato a TCC.  
  


Cap.40 Cucina

Draco si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e si portò alle labbra la fiaschetta di Whiskey incendiario, sorseggiandolo.

“Non mi aspettavo che mi avresti invitato per Natale, dopo i nostri trascorsi” ammise. Ginny si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e sorrise.

“I nostri figli si frequentano. Passare un Natale insieme era il minimo” disse. Draco si diresse verso la cucina.

“Malfoy, lì non puoi andare. La cucina è di Harry”. Lo fermò la rossa.

“Di Harry?” chiese Draco sgranando gli occhi.

“Sì, Malfoy. E’ il suo piccolo regno privato. E ammetto che la sua bravura in quell’ambito è una delle cose che me lo fa amare di più” rispose Ginny.

[109].

  
  
Ron/Hermione. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
  


Cap.41 Proposta

Hermione vide Ron avanzare verso di lei e appoggiò di lato, sul divano, gli incartamenti.

“C’è qualcosa che ti devo dire”. Iniziò il fidanzato. Hermione gli sorrise.

“Spero sia qualcosa di buono” rispose, vedendolo sedersi accanto a lei, dall’altra parte rispetto alle carte.

“Non è qualcosa di semplice, quindi forse è meglio che lo dico tutto in una volta” sussurrò Ron.

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ronald Weasley dimmi cosa mi devi dire” disse con tono piccato. Ron le prese la mano nella propria.

“Hermione, vuoi sposarmi?” domandò. Hermione lanciò un verso stridulo e lo abbracciò.

“Certo!” gridò. La punta delle orecchie di Ron divenne vermiglia.

[105].

  
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Hermione/Harry, periodo V° libro.  
  
Cap.42 Aula vuota  
  
  


“Di nuovo a nasconderti nelle classi vuote? Quest’anno non ti devi allenare per nessun torneo” domandò Hermione. Harry si massaggiò il collo.

“Se te ne vai non rischierai di essere espulsa perché sei con me in posti in cui non dovresti essere” sibilò. Strinse i pugni e si conficcò le unghie nella pelle.

“Harry volevo scriverti, ma non potevo, per la sicurezza di tutti” ribatté. Harry si alzò di scatto dal banco impolverato su cui era accomodato e si voltò verso di lei, raggiungendola.

“Potevi pensare anche a me” sibilò. Hermione gli accarezzò il viso.

“Io ti penso sempre, Harry” lo rassicurò. Harry la baciò con foga.

[107].

  
  
RemusxTonks.  
  
Cap.43 Conforto  
  
  


Lupin si guardò allo specchio, osservando i tagli sul proprio viso e le occhiaie profonde. Tonks gli passò la pezza coperta di pomata magica sulle ferite.

“E se un giorno mi trasformassi in casa?” domandò Remus con voce rauca.

“Tranquillo, abbiamo la pozione per aiutarti” disse gentilmente la moglie, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio. Lupin piegò la testa e si coprì il viso con le mani.

“Non voglio fare del male a te o a nostro figlio” gemette. Tonk gli prese una mano e gliela abbassò.

“Tu sarai un padre fantastico come sei un marito fantastico. E non l’affronterai da solo”.

[100].

  
  
Ron/Ginny, richiesto da Mergana.  
OOC. Demenziale.  
  
Cap.44 Nello spogliatoio delle ragazze  
  
  


"Come vi è saltato in mente?! Potevate farvi espellere" ringhiò Granger. I capelli castani le ricadevano scarmigliati ai lati del viso.

Ron incassò il capo tra le spalle e deglutì, le orecchie in fiamme.

"Herm, rilassati. Siamo adolescenti, prima o poi doveva succedere" si scusò.

"I-io ti ringrazio di non aver fatto la spia" gemette Weasley.

"Siete degli animali! Usare il mantello dell'invisibilità per un'idiozia come l'andare a sbirciare nello spogliatoio delle ragazze" ringhiò Hermione. Ron si grattò il collo, anche le guance gli divennero dello stesso colore dei disordinati capelli.

< E se sapesse che da piccolo sbirciavo mia sorella > pensò.

[103].

  
  
Albus/Rose, scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.45 Come il propro padre  
  


Rose si legò i voluminosi capelli ricci in una coda di cavallo, teneva una bacchetta dietro l’orecchio. Guardava l’altro giovane camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

Albus si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, scompigliandoli.

“Sono contento di non indossare gli occhiali come mio padre. Almeno in qualcosa siamo diversi” disse. Sospirò e scosse il capo. La cugina gli sorrise e si avvicinò, mettendosi il suo viso a un dito da quello dell’altro, riflettendo i propri occhi nelle iridi verde smeraldo dell’altro.

“Mi piaci così” sussurrò.  Albus le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie” disse. Rose sorrise, le gote le divennero vermiglie accentuando le lentiggini.

[108].

  
Severus/Lily.  
  
  
Cap.46 Snow  
  
  


Lily scoppiò a ridere e si rotolò nella neve. Dimenò i piedi, schizzando neve tutt’intorno, alcuni fiocchi di neve le finirono impigliati nei capelli.

Il ragazzino davanti a lei saltellò sul posto, si soffiò sulle mani sentendole intirizzite.

“Perché siamo usciti quando fa così freddo?” domandò. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

“Come perché?! Per la neve!” strillò Evans. Si tolse i capelli rossi e arruffati da davanti al viso. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la pelle delle mani di Piton diventare bluastra. Si rimise in piedi e corse da lui, stringendo le mani dell’altro nelle proprie.

“Non ti facevo così delicato” borbottò Lily. Severus avvampò.

[107].

  
Hinny  
  
Cap.47 La gelosia di Harry  
  
“Harry, dovresti calmarti” disse Ginny. Vide Harry sorseggiare rumorosamente una camomilla.  
“Sono calmissimo. Mi sono preparato anche la camomilla, no?” domandò con tono acido. La rossa sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte. Negò con il capo e sospirò.  
“Non è successo niente, in fondo”. Cercò di calmarlo.  
“Niente? Ti ricordo che quel tipo non faceva altro che guardarti” ringhiò Potter, stringendo la tazza fino a far sbiancare le nocche. La moglie appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“È solo un giocatore di Quidditch che ho dovuto intervistare per lavoro. E ammirava quello che ho fatto in campo prima di ritirarmi” disse gentilmente. Harry sbuffò.  
  
[103].

  
Bellamort.

  
Cap.48 Giuramento di sangue

La giovane si mise una ciocca riccia dietro l’orecchio. I suoi occhi si riflettevano in quelli color pece di Tom, che emanavano leggeri bagliori vermigli.

“Quando questi anni di prigionia in questa vecchia e puzzolente scuola saranno finiti, vi seguirò lungo la via della grandezza” sussurrò. Intinse le mani dentro la coppa dorata che Orvoloson teneva dinnanzi a sé. Le dita pallide di Bellatrix si sporcarono di sangue, il liquido vermiglio le sporcò le unghie aguzze laccate di nero.

“Oggi è l’anniversario della promessa che mi hai fatto. La rinnovi nonostante già si sappia che dovrai sposare un altro?” chiese Riddle.

“La rinnovo” giurò Bellatrix.

[105].

  
Drarry.  
Scritta per Rosa.  
  


Cap.49 Vizi e tentazioni

Draco si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra, aspirandola. Harry si sporse e gliela tolse dalla bocca, la gettò per terra e la schiacciò sotto la scarpa.

“Non credevo che vizi come questi ci fossero anche nel mondo della magia” sibilò. Draco assottigliò le labbra e sorrise.

“Io sono un maestro di vizi e tentazioni. E la magia mi permette questo” sussurrò. Estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò sulla sigaretta e bisbigliò una formula. La sigaretta tornò integra.

“Accio sigaretta” ordinò Malfoy e la riprese al volo. La sigaretta si era anche riaccesa e Draco se la rimise tra le labbra.

[103].

  
Scritta per i 'Prompt del lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp. Link: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10208289345644463&set=gm.1836649773249951&type=3&theater   
Plot di Rajae El Kalai  durante una lezione di babbanologia, Draco e Ron restano traumatizzati e/o scioccati da un aggeggio babbano di uso comunissimo. In sottofondo, Harry e Hermione se la ridono per la loro reazione.    
What if.

Cap.50 Lampadina

La professoressa di Babbanologia si schiarì la voce e sollevò una lampadina.

“Con questa i Babbani illuminano. Non utilizzando incantesimi come il Lumox, hanno evoluto in maniera diversa le loro fonti luminose. Sono passati dalle candele, visto che le loro non erano incantate, all’elettricità” spiegò. Ron impallidì.

“I-io quelle le conoscono. I babbani ci muoiono fulminati, me lo ha detto mio padre” disse con voce tremante.

“Quella roba è oscena! Quel vetro è strano e ha palesemente la forma di una pera. Mio padre verrà a sapere che studiamo simili sciocchezze” si lamentò Draco. Hermione roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. Harry si nascose la bocca con entrambe le mani, ridacchiando.

[110].


	2. Esperienze rubate

Esperienze rubate

  
Dramione.  
  
Cap.1 Baci rubati  
  
  


Hermione s’irrigidì, sentiva il proprio respiro risuonare pesante nella stanza. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, Draco era a cavalcioni sopra di lei.

Malfoy le posò una serie di baci sul corpo nudo, sentendola fremere, Hermione avvertiva le labbra di lui gelide al contatto con la propria pelle.

Chiuse gli occhi.

< È insieme così piacevole e così doloroso questo contatto. Non so se vorrei ritrarmi o rimanere qui per sempre > pensò.

“Lasciati andare” sussurrò Draco con voce seducente. Le posa altri baci delicati all’altezza del seno e delle spalle.

I muscoli di Hermione si rilassarono, la ragazza socchiuse gli occhi.

[100].

  
RonxLavanda. Ooc.  
  
Cap.2 Tranquillità rubata  
  
  


Lavanda si guardò allo specchio e si passò il rossetto sulle labbra.

“Oh Ron, Ron. Io ti amo, ti idolatro. Tu per me sei un vero e proprio dio. Non so come non riescono a capirlo gli altri. Venerarti non mi richiede nemmeno fatica perché ti amo follemente” sussurrò con voce seducente.

Ron rabbrividì e si grattò il collo, la punta delle sue orecchie era vermiglia e anche le sue gote erano arrossate, facendo risaltare le efelidi.

< Pensare che sto con lei solo per far ingelosire Hermione, ma Lavanda inizia a farmi più paura di Voldemort > pensò, rabbrividendo.

[100].

  
BROTP. Neville/Ginny.  
  
Cap.3 Ballo rubato  
  
  


Ginny mise la mano di Neville sul suo fianco, gli strinse l’altra mano con la propria. Neville deglutì, alzò il capo e la guidò, danzando al ritmo della musica.

“M-mi dispiace, che tu stia ballando con me. So che preferivi Harry” gemette.

Ginny piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Lui non si sta divertendo per niente e se lo merita. Ed io sono felice di poter premiare te. Ti fai sempre coraggio, resisti con impegno e tenacia. Un giorno spero di combattere le difficoltà di questa vita come fai tu.

Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte” disse. Si sporse e baciò la fronte di Neville.

  
 

[110].

  
Leggero Ooc.  
  
Cap.4 Realtà rubata  
  
  


Hermione singhiozzò, si portò una mano alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi che le divennero bianchi. Osservò il cadavere di Fred steso a terra, il sorriso sul volto, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso pallido e rigido.

George gridò di dolore e premette il viso contro il petto del gemello, lo strinse con entrambe le mani gridando di dolore.

Hermione si voltò lentamente verso Ron, lo guardò chiudere gli occhi del fratello.

< Tutto questo mi appare come irreale. Non può essere vero > pensò. Vide Percy afferrare George, trascinandolo via, quest’ultimo continuava a urlare e dimenarsi. Ron si rialzò.

[100].

  
NevillexHannah.  
  
  
Cap.5 Momenti rubati  
  
  


“Amo quando parli dei tuoi genitori” disse Hannah.

Neville arrossì e passò una pezzuola sopra il tavolo, togliendo delle gocce di liquame verde.

Al centro della tavolata c’era un cactus che emanava un bagliore violastro e dalla cui sommità fuoriuscivano delle bolle di sapone.

“Sai, non mi ricordo molto di loro. Però nonna me ne parlava spesso” rispose Paciock.

La moglie gli sorrise e si passò entrambe le mani sul grembiule che indossava.

“Mi dispiace di farti domande indiscrete e che sembri illuminarti quando parli di loro” sussurrò.

“Parlarne con gli altri è sempre stato doloroso, ma farlo con te è un sollievo” rispose lui.

[105].

  
CedricxFleur.  
  
Cap.6 Fidanzato rubato  
  
  


Fleur si mie una ciocca di capelli biondo platino dietro l’orecchio.

Guardò Cedric correre verso di lei e raggiungerla, ansimando. Il sudore scivolava lungo il viso del giovane, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“S-scusa” biascicò.

Fleur inarcò un sopracciglio.

“ _Pershée_ mai?” domandò con forte accento francese.

Cedric si rialzò e la guardò in viso.

“Perché non ho avuto il coraggio d’invitarti al ballo e ho danzato con Cho. Chang è una cara amica e ha frainteso il nostro rapporto. A me, piaci tu” rispose il giovane.

Fleur gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche a me,  _piasi_  tu” rispose sussurrando.

  
  


[100].

  
CedricxLuna.  
  
Cap.7 Baciamano rubato  
  
  


Un ragazzo di Corvonero andò a sbattere contro Luna, facendola cadere a terra. Scappò via, mentre due giovani Serpeverde la indicavano, ridendo.

Luna raccolse la propria borsa, v’infilò dentro le penne d’oca che erano cadute a terra e alcune pergamene che erano rotolate sul pavimento. Si guardò intorno, sospirando.

Cedric la raggiunse, raccolse il giornale ai piedi della ragazza e glielo porse.

“Tieni. Questo Cavillo è tuo, vero?” le domandò.

Le gote di Luna divennero di un rosa candido.

“Sei un vero cavaliere” disse la giovane con tono trasognato.

Diggory le fece il baciamano.

“Solo con principesse come te” rispose.

  
  


[100].

  
Leggero What If.  
Scritta ispirata al 3° punto di[ #grayoloturia](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/grayoloturia?source=feed_text&story_id=1695511477144968). Giorno 3: Descrivi nel dettaglio il momento più tragico e che più ti ha sconvolto nella tua serie/libro/cosa preferita.  
  
  
Cap.8 Vita rubata

Piton si tenne il collo con la mano, ansimando, il sangue bollente gli scivolava tra le dita. Ansimò, tra una serie di rantoli, il suo corpo era abbandonato, riverso a terra. Con la mano tremante afferrò la camicia di Harry, macchiando la stoffa candida di vermiglio.

“Gu-guardami…” biascicò. La figura di Piton si rifletté nelle iridi verde smeraldo di Potter, il suo viso diveniva via via sempre più esangue.

Una ciocca di capelli neri era ricaduta sulla cicatrice di Harry, coprendogliela. Un filamento di ricordi stava finendo nella boccetta tra le mani di Potter.

“Pro-professore…” gemette Harry, mentre gli occhi di Piton diventavano vitrei.

[104].

  
  
  
Cap.9 Vicinanza rubata

George tirò un pugno al muro davanti a lui, graffiandosi le nocche, sentendo le ossa dolergli. Deglutì, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Que-questa nostalgia mi sta uccidendo. Mi manchi, sempre. Dove sei, fratello mio? Torna da me, ti prego” supplicò. I capelli vermigli gli ricadevano scomposti ai lati del viso. Il petto gli doleva e avvertiva delle fitte all’altezza del cuore.

Cadde in ginocchio, avvertiva un dolore continuo alle tempie. Curvò le spalle, singhiozzando. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e sporti in fuori, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie violacee. Ansimò e un rantolo di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra spaccate.

[100].

  
BROPT Harry/Hermione.  
  
Cap.10 Sorriso rubato  
  
  


Harry si sporse e porse la mora ad Hermione. Quest’ultima inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo, i capelli mossi le ondeggiarono dietro la schiena.

“Per me?” domandò.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo da dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

“Per scusarmi di averti fatto piangere. Io non sono bravo con gli amici, non ne ho mai avuto uno. E tu sei la prima ragazza con cui parlo” ammise.

Hermione gli sorrise e prese la mora, mettendosela in bocca.

“Sono felice che tu e Ron mi abbiate salvato dal Troll” disse gentilmente. Ingoiò il regalo.

Harry arrossì, accentuando il sorriso.

[100].

  
  
Cap.11 Gentilezza rubata  
  
  


Hermione sentì una pallina di carta colpirle la spalla, abbassò il libro e si voltò.

“Scusa, ci stavamo allenando” disse Oliver Baston, raggiungendola.

Hermione schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ci farete rimproverare tutti se vi beccano. Grifondoro non ha bisogno di perdere altri punti” lo rimproverò.

Oliver si grattò la testa.

“Sei davvero arrabbiata?” chiese con voce tremante.

Hermione chiuse il libro e negò con il capo.

“Gli incidenti capitano, voglio solo che stiate più attenti” ribatté. Raccolse la pallina e gliela porse.

Oliver le sorrise e la prese in mano.

“Ti ringrazio” disse gentilmente.

Hermione rialzò il libro e tornò a leggere.

[103].

  
  
Cap.12 Ammissione rubata  
  
  


George ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi scompigliandoli, sulle sue gote vermiglie risaltavano le efelidi. Si fermò trovandosi davanti Luna e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Proprio te cercavo!” gridò.

Luna lo guardò, i suoi occhi intensi sporgevano leggermente in fuori, e giocherellò il suo orecchino a forma di rapa.

“Vuoi ballare?” domandò George.

“Mi ricordi un ‘dariospringo’. Anche loro non possono non assecondare i desideri dei loro fratelli. Ho sentito la vostra scommessa” disse gentilmente Luna. Batté le palpebre, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Scu-scusa. Era solo una giustificazione sciocca. In realtà, mi sembravi sola” ammise George.

Luna sorrise.

“Allora sì, voglio ballare con te” rispose.

  
[110].

  
BROPT Harry, Fred.  
  
Cap.14 Conforto rubato

“Harry, guardami. Non ti devi abbattere così.

Cedric non è un cercatore migliore di te. Quando sei sulla scopa i voti a scuola o la ragazza che ti fa il filo non contano più. Si faccia pure il figo, il boccino sceglierà te” disse Fred.

Il sole illuminava il suo viso, facendo risaltare le efelidi che gli spruzzavano il volto.

Harry lo guardò, osservando le ciocche di capelli vermigli del Weasley.

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò con voce tremante.

Fred gli fece l’occhiolino dell’ok.

“Contaci. E al massimo lo farò cadere dalla scopa, parola di battitore” promise.

Harry ridacchiò, chinando il capo.

[101].

  
BROPT Harry, Luna.  
  
Cap.14 Conforto rubato

Harry lanciò il pezzo di carne e guardò il cucciolo di Thestral addentarlo, sporcandosi il musetto di sangue. Udì uno scalpiccio e si voltò, scorgendo Luna.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” disse la ragazza. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli pallidi intorno al viso.

“Io sapevo che non mi avresti lasciato solo” sussurrò Harry.

< Lei è sempre lì per confortarmi > pensò. 

Luna gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo padrino, Harry” disse gentilmente. I suoi occhi sporgenti fissavano Harry.

“Sai, a volte, possiamo trovare le cose che perdiamo nei luoghi più impensati…” lo rassicurò.

“Grazie” sussurrò Harry, sorridendole.

[106].

  
Harry/OliverBaston.  
  
  
Cap.15 Cuore rubato  
  
  


Oliver si sedette accanto al letto dalle lenzuola candide, il viso arrossato. Chinò il capo e sfiorò la mano di Harry, guardandosi intorno.

“Stai meglio?” domandò.

< Madama Chips non sembra nei paraggi > si disse.

Harry ridacchiò.

“Sei stato tu, alla nostra prima partita, a dirmi quanto sia normale cadere dalla scopa nel Quiddich. Non eri sempre tu a ritrovarti svenuto in infermeria a partita finita?” domandò.

Baston sospirò.

“Sì, ma quando succede al mio ragazzo mi preoccupo” ammise.

Harry gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Prendere il tuo cuore è stato molto più importante che afferrare il boccino” ammise.

Baston avvampò.

[100].

  
  
  
Cap.16 'Casa' rubata  
  
  


“Capelli rossi, lentiggini, aria sognante. Tu devi essere un Weasley” disse pigramente il Cappello Parlante. Socchiuse gli occhi, la sua stoffa strappata vibrò e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Veramente sono una Potter” rispose Lily Luna. Le sue iridi brillarono e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Un Potter? Insolito, davvero molto insolito” rispose il Cappello. La sua punta aguzza tremò, si alzò e abbassò un paio di volte e si afflosciò.

“Beh, vediamo un po’ cos’hai nella mente.  _Umh_ , il coraggio c’è e anche tanto. Però sì, vedo anche un cervello niente male. Sì, si vede che sei una Potter, ma continui a sembrarmi una Weasley.

Grifondoro!” gridò il Cappello.

[106].

  
  
  
Cap.17 Lacrime rubate

Un gruppetto di persone avanzava lungo il cimitero, radunandosi dinnanzi a una larga buca. Il cielo plumbeo sopra di loro era solcato da grandi nuvole nere, dello stesso colore dei loro vestiti. Il terreno era umido e scuro.

Rose singhiozzò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e osservò la bara, che stava venendo calata da elfi domestici vestiti di nero, singhiozzando.

Rose gettò una rosa rossa sopra la bara.

Scorpius la abbracciò, stringendola a sé con forza.

“Sono qui, amore” mormorò.

“I-io non posso crederlo… mi madre sembrava immortale…” biascicò Rose con voce spezzata.

[100].

  
Dobby/Winky oneside.  
  
Cap.18 Servitù rubata  
  
  


Dobby gattonò fino a Winky, che, piegata su se stessa, singhiozzava. Le lacrime le solcavano la pelle raggrinzita, con le dita adunche stringeva la bottiglia di alcol vuota.

“Vattene!” strillò lei.

Dobby si piegò in avanti, la pila di cappellini di lana sul suo capo oscillò. La figura dell’altra elfa domestica si rifletteva nelle grandi iridi dei suoi occhi, che gli prendevano metà del viso.

“V-va… via… il padrone l’ha rifiutata. Lei non vale… il povero padroncino” gemette Winky, biascicando le parole.

“Non piangere” disse Dobby. Le avvolse le spalle con un braccio e le diede un bacio sul capo.

[100].

  
Il periodo in cui Piton era preside a Hogwarts.  
  
Cap.19 Ingenuità rubata  
  
  


“Paciock, ho sempre pensato che lei mi temesse. Eppure finisce continuamente in punizione” disse secco Piton.

“Era così, ma devo dimostrarmi degno dei miei genitori! Affronterò questo covo di Mangiamorte” ringhiò Neville.

“Se i tuoi genitori fossero stati più intelligenti, avrebbero combattuto il Signore Oscuro senza finire in quel modo. Devi usare più discernimento, non attaccare alla cieca. Questo non è più un gioco, dove a dare la caccia a te e ai tuoi amichetti era Gazza” ribatté gelido Piton.

“Lei è come uno spaventapasseri, ma io sono un corvo che non ha più paura di volare. Farò finire il suo impero di sangue” ribatté Neville.

[106].

  
  


Oggi è la giornata del bacio e perciò ci dedico questo.

  
  
Cap.20 Primo bacio rubato  
  
  


Draco si massaggiò il braccio smagrito all’altezza del marchio nero, ormai tramutato in una macchia sfocata. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e i capelli biondo platino gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso pallido.

“Io sono figlio di un mangiamorte. Sarò anche nobile, ma non sono un buon partito” biascicò.

“Eppure difendi il mio onore come un cavaliere di altri tempi” ribatté Astoria.

“Io ti amo ed è per questo…”. Iniziò a ribattere Malfoy.

Astoria gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo premette contro la parete, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Draco la ricambiò con foga.

“Conta solo che mi ami” mormorò Astoria.

[104].

  
Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCJjuDVatL4  
Harry/Luna  
  
Cap.21 Anime rubate  
  
  


“Il bacio con Cho era… umido. Pensi sia normale che una ragazza sia umida mentre ti bacia?” domandò Harry. Si tolse gli occhiali e si pulì le lenti.

“Lo hai detto tu stesso: era pieno di Nargilli. Lei era confusa, non ti ha baciato per amore” rispose Luna.

“Cosa aveva Cedric che io non ho?” borbottò Potter.

“Il cuore di Cho” rispose Lovegood.

“Ah” disse secco Harry.

“In compenso, tu hai qualcosa che lui non aveva” ribatté Luna. Gli tolse gli occhiali di mano e gli infilò.

“Cosa?” chiese Potter.

“Il mio di cuore” rispose Luna. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

  
Scritta per #grayoloturia 7° giorno: Rievoca la morte di un animale nel tuo fandom di riferimento.  
  
  
  
Cap.22 Protezione rubata

Harry teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e osservava il cielo blu-notte fuori dalla finestra.

__

_ La gabbia si aprì e il cadavere della civetta candida precipitò al suolo, mentre l’alone verde dell’incantesimo che l’aveva colpita si dissipava. _

Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

“A cosa pensi?” domandò Ginny.

“A qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere importante in una guerra in cui sono morte persone essenziali della mia vita, ma anche innocenti e bambini” sussurrò rauco Harry.

“Se ti fa soffrire, è importante” ribatté lei.

“Edvige era come mia madre. È volata via per l’ultima volta per salvarmi, vittima del suo amore incondizionato” esalò Harry.

  
[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dmQ3QWpy1Q&list=RDScNNfyq3d_w&index=8.  
Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 14: Condividi l'headcanon che più ti irrita in assoluto.  
Io penso che la peggiore sia la concezione diffusa che Lucius abusi di suo figlio. D'accordo l'Ooc, ma molti sono convinti che sia così anche nel canon, che, in realtà, è ben diverso. Ignorando che gli abusi probabilmente li ha subiti Harry da suo zio e quello il canon dei libri lo fa intendere chiaramente.  
  
  
  
Cap.23 Idiozia rubata  
  
“C-cosa…” sussurrò Draco, sgranando gli occhi.   
Silente si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì nell’ampia veste, le sue iridi color fiordaliso erano liquide.  
“Le ripeto, signor Malfoy. Parecchi suoi compagni sono convinti che suo padre le faccia abusi fisici, psicologici e a sfondo sessuale. Nel caso fosse vero, sarebbe mia premura informare il Ministero. Nonostante sia un uomo importante, i suoi passati legami come Mangiamorte…” disse atono.  
“Lei è pazzo! Se mio padre mi facesse del male, gli andrei a dire tutto quello che mi succede? Gli abusi li fa questa scuola con ragni giganti, ippofrighi e schioppopodi!” sbraitò Draco.  
“Immaginavo fossero illazioni. I suoi la viziano” rispose Silente.  
  
[110].

  
  
Cap.24 Creature rubate  
  
  


Newt accarezzò la testa del  _thunderbird_ , che si era appollaiato sopra la roccia. Sfiorò con le dita le corna dell’animale, le sue piume dorate brillavano.

Jacob granò gli occhi, socchiudendo la bocca. La sua figura paffuta si rifletteva nelle iridi della creatura.

“È una fenice americana. Invece di emanare fuoco, fa piovere. Viene dall’Arizona” spiegò Newt.

Il thunderbird muoveva pigramente tutte e sei le ali, le sue ampie piume tremavano.

“Si chiama Frank e il motivo per cui sono in America è che voglio liberarlo”. Finì di spiegare Newt.

Un tuono azzurro illuminò il cielo fittizio.

“Wow” sussurrò piano Jacob.

  
[100].

  
Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

A me, l’attore che fa Grindelwald in animali fantastici non piace per niente. Al contrario, non vedo l’ora che lo faccia Depp.

  
What if.  
  
  
  
Cap.25 Oscurità rubata  
  
  


“Moriremo un pochino?!” domandò Grindelwald con voce seducente.

Guardava il thunderbird volare fuori dalla finestra e la pioggia cadere sotto di lui, investendo i babbani che si guardavano intorno con sguardi vacui. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli candidi e ghignò.

Gli Auror alle sue spalle gli puntavano le bacchette contro la schiena e le sue caviglie erano strette da pesanti catene.

Gellert aprì la finestra e un paio di bacchette s’illuminarono.

“Non temete, voglio solo prendere fresco” mentì, mentre un brandello di oscuriale gli s’infilava nella manica.

< Finalmente Credence, mio piccolo miracolo, hai capito che ti proteggerò > pensò.

  
[103].

  
Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

2 punto. La Ginny nei film viene svilita per scene come quelle in cui fa atti gentili nei confronti del ragazzo che le piace. Come se far esplodere Mangiamorte o saltare nel fuoco non siano atti di coraggio solo perché ci sono quell'altro tipo di scene.  
  
  
What if.   
  
  
  
Cap.26 Dignità rubata  
  
  


“Aspetta, hai la scarpa slacciata” disse Ginny. Si piegò in avanti e gliela allacciò, Harry avvampò e volse lo sguardo.

“Non credi che la cosa ti svilisca come donna?” domandò Ron in fondo alle scale.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi e si rialzò di scatto, guardandolo in viso.

“Al massimo la cattiva figura la fa Harry che non sa allacciarsi le scarpe decentemente.

Certo, però, che Hermione passa la vita a riparargli gli occhiali e a occuparsi di voi due come una mammina, ma su quello non hai niente da ridere.

Però se io impedisco al mio fidanzato d’inciampare nelle scale mi svilisco.

Ho un fratello stupido” sibilò.

  
[107].

 Harry/Hermione Brothership.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom:  Harry Potter.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 103.  
★ Prompt: 30\. Lezioni private.

Cap.27 Lezioni rubate

“Harry, tu vuoi diventare un Auror dopo la scuola, vero?” domandò Hermione. Si mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio.

Harry sospirò e chinò il capo, grattandosi la fronte all’altezza della saetta.

“Posso darti lezioni di recupero. Questa volta non posso farti copiare i miei compiti, ma potrebbe aiutarti” disse Hermione.

Harry rialzò la testa, le iridi

“Si tratta solo di lezioni extra… di quelle che tra i babbani da cui proveniamo vengono chiamate ‘corsi di recupero ’”. Proseguì Hermione.

“Oh, Herm, mi salvi la vita” sussurrò Harry, prendendo le mani di lei tra le sue.

“Fidati, a breve te ne pentirai” disse Hermione.

[103].


	3. Stralci di vita II°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su HP, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.  
> Posso scriverle anche su richiesta. Qui trovate i prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t5212

Stralci di vita II°

  


  

DraLuna.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpLcwNld5f4.

 

Cap.1 La mia unica pace

 

“Bisogna sempre lasciare il segno, dimostrare di essere i migliori. Corriamo di continuo, ma mettiamo di fila solo una serie di fallimenti sciocchi. Pronunciamo male il nome con la metropolvere, non prendiamo il massimo ai G.U.F.O., non prendiamo al volo la lettera che la civetta ci lascia cadere tra le mani.

Sono stanco di tutto questo, di essere il cattivo solo perché sono stato smistato a Serpeverde da un cappello mal rattoppato. Sono stufo di sentirmi dire che mio padre è un mostro, quando voleva solo difendere la sua famiglia dalla follia dei suoi conoscenti.

Tu sei la mia unica boccata d’aria fresca” disse Draco.

Luna lo baciò.

 

[108].

  


  

Snarry, oneside.

 

Cap.2 Sogni agitati

 

Harry si ticchettò con la piuma sulla guancia e sbuffò sonoramente, con l’altra mano si grattò la fronte.

“Ti fa male la cicatrice?” chiese Hermione.

“No, sto solo impazzendo sul compito del professor Piton” borbottò.

“Assurdo. Prima diventi bravo in pozioni e adesso un disastro ‘in difesa contro le arti oscure’. È proprio con il professore che hai problemi. Dovresti far presente al Preside di quanto ti odi e ti distragga a lezione” disse Granger.

< Mi distrae ben più di quanto dovrebbe. Quando il suo mantello, il suo sguardo e i suoi movimenti bruschi hanno iniziato a popolare i miei sogni? > si chiese Harry.

“Lo odio” borbottò, avvampando.

 

[110].

  


  


  

Snarry, oneside.

 

Cap.2 Sogni agitati

 

Harry si ticchettò con la piuma sulla guancia e sbuffò sonoramente, con l’altra mano si grattò la fronte.

“Ti fa male la cicatrice?” chiese Hermione.

“No, sto solo impazzendo sul compito del professor Piton” borbottò.

“Assurdo. Prima diventi bravo in pozioni e adesso un disastro ‘in difesa contro le arti oscure’. È proprio con il professore che hai problemi. Dovresti far presente al Preside di quanto ti odi e ti distragga a lezione” disse Granger.

< Mi distrae ben più di quanto dovrebbe. Quando il suo mantello, il suo sguardo e i suoi movimenti bruschi hanno iniziato a popolare i miei sogni? > si chiese Harry.

“Lo odio” borbottò, avvampando.

 

[110].

  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ub7Etch2U.

Piton/Hermione oneside. What if.

 

Cap.3 Un ministro innamorato

 

“Quindi sei riuscita a diventare Ministro della magia” disse Piton. Teneva un braccio appoggiato sul ripiano in legno sopra il suo camino e osservava le fiamme.

“Così pare. Ho sentito che non è più preside di Hogwarts” disse Hermione alle sue spalle, guardando la cicatrice sul suo collo.

“Sono un personaggio troppo ambiguo per un ruolo come quello, soprattutto dopo il mio ruolo nella guerra, i genitori hanno preferito la Mc Granitt” rispose Severus.

< Nemmeno la morte mi ha voluto. Sono un miracolato Lily, nemmeno ora ti potrò vedere > pensò.

“Sono venuto qui per proporle di lavorare per me” disse Granger.

< … con me > pensò.

 

[109].

  


  


  

Snily oneside.

 

Cap.4 Capelli rosso fuoco

 

Severus guardò Ginny, abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra, la giovane era in piedi davanti a lui, il labbro spaccato sporco di sangue e un occhio nero.

“Signore, questa piccola impudente ha deciso di lanciare delle fatture orcovolanti a dei nostri Mangiamorte” sibilò Goyle.

“Lasciala pure qui, mi occuperò io di punirla” disse Piton.

“Come vuole, preside” disse il Serpeverde più giovane, abbandonando la stanza del Preside.

< Quell’espressione altera e coraggiosa, quei capelli… ricorda così tanto Lily > pensò Piton.

“Vuoi farti ammazzare? Non siamo in un gioco qui” disse.

“Lo so. Come ho capito che se lei avesse voluto ucciderci l’avrebbe già fatto” rispose Ginny.

 

[108].

  


  


  

Serpent's flame oneside.

 

Cap.5 Desideri inespressi

"Hermione, tu sei una ragazza?" chiese Ron. Era seduto accanto all’amica nella tavolata dei Grifondoro in sala grande, era semideserto.

Granger aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Secondo te?" chiese con tono indispettito.

Severus, che stava passando dietro di loro fermò, si rimboccò le maniche, afferrò la testa del Weasley affondando le dita nei capelli di un vermiglio acceso e gli fece sbattere debolmente il capo contro il legno.

"Miseriaccia " gemette Ron, osservandolo distanziarsi, la fronte arrossata.

< Il problema è che io al ballo del ceppo vorrei andarci con lei, professore > pensò Ron, osservando la figura nera e longilinea allontanarsi.

[100].

  


  


  

Severus/Narcissa accenni, Lucius/Narcissa.

 

Cap.6 Mi prenderò cura di lei

 

 

Severus si sedette accanto a Narcissa, l dotta accarezzava con dita sottili la tomba.

“Lui ci teneva davvero a te, sai? Nell’ultimo periodo era l’ombra dell’uomo che era stato, ma ha combattuto fino alla fine per la sua famiglia” gemette la donna. Le lacrime le rigavano il volto sottile ed era scossa da tremiti.

Severus le avvolse le spalle con il braccio e se la fece adagiare contro, cullandola. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte pallida, sentendola gelida sotto le labbra.

“Lo so e ti amava” le disse gentilmente.

< Mi occuperò io di lei, Lucius. Non permetterò a nessuno di farle del male > pensò.

 

[106].

  


  


  

Pride and Prejudice subtext.

 

Cap.7 Oltre il dolore

 

“Silente fa vincere la coppa delle case solo alla casa del prediletto del momento. Per un periodo è stato Tassorosso, ora è Grifondoro. Quando non imbroglia a vincere è sempre Serpeverde” disse Severus.

Mc Granitt si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e sorrise.

“Sei solo seccato perché finalmente vinciamo noi” disse.

Piton la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Quando si tratta della coppa o delle gare di Quidditch sembriamo due adolescenti esagitati come i nostri studenti” ammise.

“Perché ci facciamo carico delle aspettative di quei ragazzi, sono i figli che non abbiamo potuto avere” disse Minerva.

< Stiamo bene insieme, nonostante quello che abbiamo perso > pensò Piton.

 

[108].

  
  
  


  

Red potions oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Calderone.

 

Cap.8 Prima cotta

 

 

Piton alzò gli occhi dalle pergamene dei compiti e guardò la porta della sua stanza aprirsi, inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Charlie entrare.

“C’è un'altra assemblea dell’ordine al piano di sotto? Pensavo stessero festeggiando il Natale, o qualcosa del genere” disse.

“È così professore, ma le volevo portare un regalo” rispose il giovane.

Piton si alzò dalla poltrona e vi adagiò le pergamene.

“Insolito” ammise.

Charlie gli porse un piccolo calderone e gli sorrise.

“Devo ringraziare le sue lezioni scolastiche. Si sono dimostrate molto utili, in Romania ci sono pochi pozionisti bravi e i miei draghi mi ustionano spesso” spiegò.

< Lei è stata la mia prima cotta > pensò.

 

[109].

  
  
  


  

Dungeon and domination.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Rosa.

 

Cap.9 Red rose

 

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio guardando la rosa rossa che Lucius gli porgeva.

“Sai che non sono una donna, sì?” chiese gelido, piegando a metà la gazzetta del profeta.

“Sono consapevole che tu non sia una fanciulla, ma hai ben altre doti” disse Malfoy con voce seducente.

“Tua moglie cosa ne pensa?” borbottò Piton.

“Vuoi che la mia sposa si unisca a noi? Non credo mi negherebbe un po’ di sano divertimento, anche perché ci dilettiamo in cose ben più particolari” disse Malfoy, mettendogli la rosa tra i capelli.

< Siamo due peccatori che non sanno dirsi di no > pensò Severus.

 

[101].

  
  


  

Black Potions.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Marchio.

 

Cap.10 Present

 

Severus teneva il capo chinato in avanti, il sangue che scivolava dai suoi polsi feriti scendeva lungo le sue braccia emaciate e gli gocciolava sui capelli mori. Le sue braccia, stese, erano immobilizzate contro il soffitto di pietra da delle pesanti catene.

“Oh, il marchio del mio signore ti dona così tanto” disse Bellatrix con la voce in falsetto. Leccò il marchio sul braccio di Piton, il teschio apriva le fauci lasciando scivolare fuori il serpente.

Piton rabbrividì, il suo corpo ignudo era ricoperto di ematomi e ferite, le ossa premevano in fuori.

< Sono solo l’ennesimo regalo del signore oscuro alla sua amante > pensò.

 

[106].

  
  


  

Piton/Evan Rosier; Snily oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Fantasma.

 

Cap.11 Il ricordo di Lily

 

Evan era steso sul letto, portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra.

Piton tossì.

“Stai avvelenando entrambi con quella roba” biascicò.

Rosier socchiuse gli occhi e osservò il corpo ignudo di Severus, coperto dal lenzuolo.

< È così dannatamente meraviglioso la notte, sotto le droghe del nostro signore. Come argilla rossa sporca di sangue che posso modellare, ma al mattino ritorna a essere così freddo e scostante > pensò.

“Devo rilassarmi. Quel maledetto auror di Malocchio mi sta addosso” borbottò.

Severus si sedette sul letto, guardando l’altro mangiamorte con sguardo spento.

< È così dannatamente fastidioso sapere di essere sempre meno del  _fantasma_  di Lily > pensò Rosier.

 

[106].

  
  
  


  

Severus/Cedric accenni.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Sciarpa.

 

Cap.12 Cold

 

Severus avanzava con il capo chino, le narici del naso adunco leggermente arrossate e il fiato che gli si condensava davanti al viso, il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso pallido e gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli unticci. I suoi piedi affondavano nel manto candido, trascinandosi a fatica.

“Professore! Professore!” si sentì chiamare.

Assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò, vedendo Cedric correre verso di lui dimenando una mano.

< Un Tassorosso? Non è quello che è stato scelto per far parte del Torneo Tremaghi? Vorrà un aiuto? > si chiese.

“Tenete questa, fa freddo” disse il giovane, porgendogli una sciarpa, le gote accaldate.

 

[104].

  
  


  

Severus/Cooman oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Calamaio.

 

Cap.13 Un piccolo presente

 

“Sibilla? Come mai qui?” chiese Severus, ravvivando il fuoco del camino della propria camera.

La professoressa Cooman si chiuse la porta alle spalle e intrecciò le dita, i suoi occhi erano liquidi dietro le spesse lenti degli occhiali.

“Il professor Silente si è lasciato sfuggire che la mia unica predizione vi ha rovinato la vita” gemette.

< Vecchio maledetto instupidito dalla senilità… >. Iniziò a urlare Piton mentalmente.

“Io tengo molto a voi, anche se c’incontriamo molto poco. Volevo farmi perdonare con un piccolo dono” disse la professoressa, porgendogli un piccolo calamaio d’argento.

< Oh, se solo le mie carte mi potessero dire se mi ricambierai mai > pensò.

 

[109].

  
  
  


  

Severus/Draco oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Etica.

 

Cap.14 Amorale

 

Severus si nascose dietro la propria cattedra, piegato in avanti, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso affilato.

< È proprio figlio di suo padre > pensò.

“Sei un mio studente” disse.

Draco fece il giro della cattedra e Piton indietreggiò.

“Lo so” disse Malfoy.

“Sono il tuo padrino” disse Piton, mettendosi dall’altra parte della cattedra.

“Lo so” rispose Malfoy.

“È immorale” gemette Severus.

Draco lo raggiunse e lo bloccò contro la parete, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Siamo Mangiamorte, non credo che l’etica sia il nostro campo” disse.

Severus deglutì rumorosamente.

Draco si sporse sulle punte e lo baciò.

 

[100].

  
  


  

JamesPotter/Severus oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Shampoo.

Leggermente comico.

 

Cap.15 Pig

 

“Si può sapere perché mi perseguiti?!” sbraitò Severus, aveva il viso arrossato.

James davanti a lui si grattò la testa e gli sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Volevo chiederti scusa per aver fatto il bullo. Dai, ti ho salvato la vita, potresti essere più gentile” disse.

“Mi hai fatto stare in mutande davanti a tutti e mi hai portato via Lily” ringhiò Severus.

“Ti giuro che non ho corteggiato Lily. Mettevo te in mutande perché mi piaci tu, Mocciosus.

La mai vita sembra grandiosa a un occhio esterno, ma la mia famiglia è famosa per lo shampoo per capelli” ribatté Potter.

“Sei un maiale!” strillò Piton arrossendo.

 

[106].

  
  


  

Black/Severus oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Professione.

 

 

Cap.16 Bacio inaspettato

 

“Quindi ti sei fatto un insegnante giudizioso, Mocciosus. Hai deciso di farti odiare per professione anche dalle nuove generazioni” disse Sirius.

Era appoggiato contro la porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Se tu ti spostassi da lì, io potrei finalmente uscire. Sono stanco della tua presenza” sibilò Piton.

“Sono stato crudele con te. Volevo brillare della luce riflessa di James e non potevo farlo senza eliminare l’ombra da intorno a me. Forse se non lo avessi fatto, ora non avrei perso mio fratello Regulus” disse Black. Posò una mano sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Non voglio perdere te, adesso”. Lo baciò.

 

[100].

  
  


  

Triangolo Severus/Lily/James.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Luna calante.

 

 

Cap.17 Amore non ricambiato

 

< Oggi è luna calante, non mi sorprende vedere che Potter è di nuovo in giro. Lo si ritrova spesso a vagare la notte se non è luna piena > pensò Severus, affacciato dalla finestra del suo dormitorio sotterraneo.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un’altra figura raggiungere James, illuminato dalla luce fioca e argentea della luna.

“Lily, sei venuta” disse James. Posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle della giovane e la trasse a sé, Lily lo baciò.

I lunghi capelli vermigli della giovane ondeggiavano ai lati del viso roseo della ragazza.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Piton, che singhiozzò piano.

 

[100].

  
  


  

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Arthur/Lucius.

 

Cap.18 La mia unica pace

 

“ _Ehy_ , dannato rosso!” gridò Lucius, accelerando il passo. Percorse il corridoio fino al coetaneo, che gli dava le spalle. “Si può sapere perché ti ostini a non voler entrare in nessun circolo? Sei un purosangue, questo potrebbe darti dei benefici e non saresti più costretto a vivere in quella catapecchia senza un soldo”. Aggiunse.

Arthur schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Per entrare in quei maledetti circoli, serpe, dovrei maltrattare i Babbani. Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo” sibilò.

“Non per forza. Potrei garantire io per te che lo fai, anche se non è vero, maniaco delle  _paperelle_ ” disse Malfoy.

“In cambio?” chiese Weasley.

“Di te” rispose Lucius.

 

[107].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Romione.

 

Cap.19 Farsi perdonare

 

Hermione alzò e abbassò un piede, appoggiandosi contro la porta, strinse le labbra e giocherellò con una ciocca dei propri capelli ricci.

“Scusa per il ritardo. Oggi al Ministero la situazione è stata infernale” disse.

Guardò Ron togliersi il guantone da forno.

“Non preoccuparti. Mi sono occupato io della cena. Nel pomeriggio io e i ragazzi siamo andati a Diagon Halley per fare un po’ di compere, Natale si avvicina” le disse il marito.

Hermione lo raggiunse, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e chinò in avanti il capo.

“Però dovrei ugualmente farmi perdonare” disse con voce seducente.

La punta delle orecchie di Ron si arrossò.

 

[106].

  
  


  

Silente/Piton comico.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Collana.

Cap.20 Proposte sconcertanti

 

“Ragazzo mio, dovresti divertirti. Io alla tua età avevo già conosciuto l’ebbrezza di una notte di passione tra le braccia del proprio amante” disse Silente. Mise una liquirizia in bocca e la masticò rumorosamente, sorridendo bonario. Le sue iridi color fiordaliso brillavano dietro le lenti a mezzaluna dei suoi occhiali.

“Professore, lei non può davvero essere serio” rispose Severus, con il viso bluastro.

“Certo che sì! Non significa dimenticare il proprio amore, ma provare nuove esperienze. Se vuoi posso insegnarti io” propose Albus.

< Mi chiedo se mettere una collana di teste d’aglio possa tenerlo lontano come si fa con i vampiri > pensò Piton.

 

[105].

  
  


  

Fleur/Ginny.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Fioretto (Nel senso di promessa solenne).

Cap.21 Il giuramento di Fleur

 

“ _Quando io avere quasi perfo mia forella, io avere fatto fioretto_ ” disse Fleur.

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Una spada?” chiese.

“No.  _Essere promessa sciollenne. Io non avrei mai più tenuto lontano da me persone a cui io temere, o che io amare teneramente_ ” spiegò Fleur.

< Non la sta prendendo un po’ troppo seriamente? Le prove non devono davvero mettere in pericolo i concorrenti o i loro amici. Dovevano per forza andarle a recuperare le persone in fondo al lago e salvarle dai tritoni > pensò Ginny.

“ _Perciò io doverti dire verità. Io amare te_ ” le disse Fleur con accento francese.

 

[102].

  
  


  
  


  

Luna/Ginny.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Pepe rosa.

Cap.22 Lunatica premura

 

Luna porse un sacchetto giallo canarino a Ginny, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Tieni, ti porterà fortuna alla tua prossima partita. Tiene lontano i  _gurgulli_ , che attirano i Bolidi” disse.

Gnny prese il sacchetto, era seduta a cavalcioni sulla scopa che aleggiava a mezzo metro dal suolo.

“Cosa contiene?” chiese, mettendolo nella tasca della blusa.

“Del pepe rosa. L’ho tenuto sotto la luna per tre notti, ci ho dormito insieme e ci ho danzato intorno un’ora prima di consegnartelo” disse Lovegood. I suoi occhi sporgenti fissavano Weasley.

“Sei la fidanzata più strana e premurosa che si possa desiderare” disse Ginny.

 

[101].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Albus/Scorpius

 

Cap.23 Provare qualcosa di nuovo

 

“Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo. Chiudi gli occhi” disse Scorpius.

Albus obbedì, un forte odore di cioccolato gli pizzicò le narici e avvertì un calore sfiorargli il viso.

“Apri la bocca” gli disse Malfoy con voce seducente.

Albus schiuse le labbra e Scorpius gli mise qualcosa in bocca, Potter masticò sentendo un sapore pastoso in bocca.

“Sembra un angelo. Non che mangerei gli angeli, ma se avessero questo sapore ci penserei” sussurrò Scorpius. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

Malfoy aveva un piatto colmo di biscotti in mano.

“Li ho fatti io, per te, amore” disse gentilmente.

 

[100].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: James/Teddy.

 

Cap.24 Un bicchiere di troppo

 

James ghignò, rischiò di cadere in avanti e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, le sue guance erano arrossate e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“S-stai meglio quando sono rosa” biascicò. Afferrò una delle ciocche di Teddy Lupin, che da blu era diventata rosa acceso.

“Hai bevuto un po’ troppo, vero’?” chiese Teddy.

Potter gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e si appoggiò contro l’altro.

“Forse… hic… però sto bene” mormorò. Le sue pupille erano dilatate. “Perché sono con te”. Aggiunse, chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra su quelle dell’altro con foga.

 

[101].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Lucius/James.

 

Cap.25 Strip poker

 

James guardò la civetta volare fuori dalla finestra e si massaggiò il collo, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“Ho inviato il messaggio. Scopriranno presto che siamo rimasti bloccati nella Torre di Astronomia” disse.

“Non so tu, Grifondoro, ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di passare tutto questo tempo ad annoiarmi” borbottò Lucius.

James ghignò e si voltò verso di lui.

“Come pensi di farlo? M’interessa qualsiasi proposta non comprenda usare i cannocchiali per guardare le stelle” sussurrò roco

Lucius estrasse un mazzo di carte.

“Strip poker?” chiese.

“Hai la mia attenzione, serpe. Il tuo corpo non sembra male da guardare” rispose James.

 

[103].

 

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: OliverBaston/MarcusFlint.

 

Cap.26 Fine della festa

 

“La vostra festa per celebrare la vostra vittoria di oggi è già finita? È durata anche meno di te durante questa partita” disse Flint, ghignando.

“Ammettilo, ti piace vedermi incosciente. Peccato che quello che dura poco qui sia tu, in ambiti ben più importanti rispetto alle partite” lo stuzzicò Oliver.

Flint lo sbatté contro il palo che teneva in piedi la tenda, baciandolo.

“Mio caro portiere, preparati a ‘ricevere’ qualcosa che ti farà cambiare idea” sussurrò. Si passò la lingua sui denti storti e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

< Amo la ‘fine delle feste’. Che vinca lui o io, alla fine ci divertiamo lo stesso > pensò Oliver.

 

[108].

  
  


  

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Ron/MadamaPiediburro. Prompt: Locanda.

Cap.27 Amori giovanili

 

“Sono sempre felice quando vieni qui alla locanda. Sei un ragazzo così allegro” disse Madama Piediburro, versandogli della burrobirra nel bicchiere.

Le punte delle orecchie di Ron divennero vermiglie.

“In questo posto mi sento a casa, purtroppo non andiamo spesso in gita. I fiori che ha messo alle finestre sono stupendi” rispose Weasley.

“Cerco proprio di rendere questo posto più confortevole possibile. Sei il primo così gentile da notare i fiori, grazie” disse la donna. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

Ron arrossì, le sue gote erano spruzzate di efelidi.

< Sei tu che mi fai sentire a casa, sei così dolce > pensò.

 

[104].

  
  


  

Wolfstar.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Burrobirra.

Cap.28 Scommessa

 

“Mi dispiace, ho perso una scommessa con James” farfugliò Sirius. Aveva le gote arrossate, gli occhi liquidi e il fiato che puzzava di alcool.

“Non penso questo sia opera solo della burrobirra. Sei ubriaco. Quanto Whiskey incendiario hai bevuto?” gli chiese Remus.

“Mai abbastanza” rispose Black. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, Lupin arrossì e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Sirius approfondiva il bacio. Socchiuse le labbra con un mugolio e avvertì una fitta al ventre, gli afferrò le spalle e lo allontanò.

“Hai scommesso di baciarmi?!” gridò Lupin.

“No, di dichiararmi prima di quando lui lo avrebbe fatto alla Evans” rispose Black.

“Ti amo, imbecille” borbottò Remus.

Sirius ghignò.

 

[110].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Bloody Mary (Male).

What if.

Grindelwald/Silente.

Voglio attirare l’attenzione sul fatto che Jude Law riesce a tenere la bacchetta come faceva l’attore della controparte anziana del suo personaggio <3.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Bacchetta.

 

 

Cap.29 Sei in arresto

 

Risuonava la musica di un grammofono, il rumore di tacchi delle signore danzanti si confondeva con il brusio di voci.

Silente si appoggiò contro il bancone del locale, si strinse un braccio con la mano, lo teneva abbandonato e stringeva la _bacchetta_ storta con la mano.

Grindelwald ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra in un ghigno e lasciò scoperti i denti candidi.

“Che ne dici, morire un po’ stanotte?” domandò con voce seducente.

“Sono morto nel momento esatto in cui ho deciso che ti arresterò” rispose Silente.

“Allora perché non mi stai attaccando?” chiese il mago oscuro.

“Una volta smaterilizzatici in un posto appartato” rispose Silente.

 

[104].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Black Widow (Male version).

Sirius/Piton.

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Bacchetta.

Cap.30 Stanchezza

 

Sirius chioccò le dita ed iniziò a ballare davanti al camino. La luce delle fiamme illuminava di riflessi aranciati il suo corpo. Mosse su e giù la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Sono troppo stanco per le tue follie, cagnaccio” gemette Piton.

“Su, Mocciosus. Balla con me” propose Sirius, porgendogli la mano.

“La stanchezza non mi ha così fritto il cervello da mettermi a ballare con un abusivo che Silente mi sta obbligando a ospitare” disse gelido Severus.

“Non tenermi il muso per quello che succedeva quando eravamo entrambi studenti. Sciogliti” rispose Black, continuando a danzare.

< Dannazione se lo muove bene quel corpo > pensò Severus, avvampando.

 

[110].

  
  


  

Song-fic di: Tiziano Ferro– L’ultima notte al mondo.

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Pansy/Fred.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Bacchetta.

What if, Ooc.

Cap.31 L’ultima notte al mondo

 

_Amare non è un privilegio, è solo abilità._

 

Pansy allungò la mano davanti a sé, guardando la neve scendere davanti a lei. I piedi le affondavano nella neve

< Ho incontrato il suo sorriso dolce con questa neve bianca. Ed il dolore è così forte che non riesco a sentire nemmeno il freddo > pensò. I fiocchi si posavano sui corti capelli mori.

 

“ _Se m’innamorassi davvero saresti solo tu. L’ultima notte al mondo la passerei con te” disse Fred. Le accarezzò la testa e le sorrise._

“ _Amo farti le coccole mattutine. Sembri una gattina”. Aggiunse._

_Pansy lo baciò._

 

Pansy cadde in ginocchio davanti alla tomba di Weasley e singhiozzò.

 

[101].

  
  


  

Song-fic di: Nomadi – Con me o contro di me.

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Cho/Ginny.

What if, Ooc.

Cap.32 Il coraggio di dire basta

 

_Il volto, il voto, il vuoto che c’è._

 

“ Sei con me o contro di me?

So che non sei stata tu a tradire l’Esercito di Silente, ma hai difeso la tua amica che ha rischiato di far arrestare Silente e ci ha lasciato in balia della Umbridge” domandò Ginny.

“Per te è tutto bianco o nero, vero?

Sei come era Cedric. Lui è morto perché è stato troppo integro nella sua moralità e non si è salvato” rispose Chang.

“Cho, io ti amo, ma questa volta devi scegliere. La mano è in mano ai Mangiamorte. Combatterai al mio fianco?” chiese Weasley.

“Sarò con te, ma non vivrò mai di assoluti” rispose Cho.

 

[104].

  
  
  


  

Song-fic di: Gothic music – Allure of Darkness.

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Neville/Blaise.

What if, Ooc.

Cap.33 Salvato da una pantera

Neville stringeva con una mano la spada d’argento, il cadavere di Nagini abbandonato ai suoi piedi.

Il giovane si lasciò pesantemente ricadere a terra.

Blaise lo raggiunse e lo issò, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

“Non puoi arrenderti. Non così, prova almeno a rialzarti. Ti prego, abbiamo bisogno di te” lo supplicò.

< Sembra una pantera > pensò Neville, abbandonandoglisi contro.

Blaise se lo caricò in spalla, il sangue scivolava dalle gambe spezzate di Neville, sgorgando dalle ferite.

“Ti porterò io al sicuro, resisti” disse Zabini, correndo verso la scuola, i muscoli scattavano sotto la sua divisa scolastica.

 

[102].

  
  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Bill/Fleur.

Cap.34 Le cicatrici di Bill

 

La luce aranciata della candela si proiettava sulla parete accanto al letto e illuminava i profondi segni sul viso di Bill. Il respiro del giovane Weasley risuonava tutt’intorno.

Fleur gli passava delicatamente l’unguento sulle ferite ancora aperte e sanguinanti. Una benda cingeva la testa del giovane e i suoi lunghi capelli vermigli risaltavano sulla stoffa candida.

“ _Cosa importa il suo aspetto? Io sono abbastonsa bella per tutti e due. Quelle scicatrisci sono il segno del courage di mio marito._

_Sci vuole ben altro che un uomo lupo per impedir a Bill di amarmi. E non ce modo che io possa non volio più_ ” disse.

 

[104].

  
  


Terminetor!Au.

Harry/Percy oneside.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 109.   
★  Prompt Parole: 3. Incomprensioni.

Cap.35 Il cyborg venuto dal futuro

“Tu hai usato la giratempo per uccidere Voldemort?” chiese Harry, grattandosi la testa.

“No. Ho usato la giratempo per tornare nel passato per impedire a Voldemort di ucciderti” rispose Percy.

“E sei mio padre?” domandò Harry.

“No. Voldemort ha ucciso tuo padre, ma lui prima di morire aveva creato il primo progetto di cyborg. Nel futuro Arthur Weasley è stato il primo mago a riuscire a fare un connubio tra magia e tecnologia babbana e seguendo quel progetto ha creato me” rispose Percy.

“Beh, sappi che il tuo modo di spiegare dà vita a molte incomprensioni” rispose Harry.

< Forse perché la tua bellezza inumana mi distrae > pensò.

[109].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Drarry.

AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 108.   
★  Prompt Parole: 4. Missione sotto copertura.

 

Cap.36 Contrabbando neuronale

 

Draco strinse il bicchiere di cristallo, stava appoggiato contro la parete di metallo con la schiena, accomodato sul letto di raso blu. Accanto a lui c’era l’oblò della navicella, attraverso cui si vedeva un pianeta rosso sangue.

“Un’altra estrazioni di pensieri da qualche riccone remunerativa come questa. E poi, con i crediti guadagnati, andiamo a fare la bella vita in un pianeta tropicale” disse Draco.

Fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Harry, che arrossì, annuendo.

< Quando ho iniziato questa missione sotto copertura non avrei mai immaginato che mi sarei innamorato proprio di lui > pensò.

“Solo un’altra missione” rispose.

< Riuscirò ad arrestarlo? > si domandò.

 

[108].

  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Drarry.

AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 107.   
★  Prompt Parole: 27. Marte.

 

Cap.37 Martian

 

Harry avanzò, i suoi passi erano lenti, pesanti, rallentati dalla tua. Raggiunse una montagnola vermiglia, il vento bollente sferzava il suo casco facendolo colpire da grossi granelli di sabbia vermiglia.

Raggiunse una porta di metallo e l’attraversò, entrando nell’immenso rifugio metallico.

Arrossì vedendo il giovane dalla pelle diafana steso sul letto dalle coperte color alluminio.

“Ti aspettavo. Com’è andato il tuo viaggio?” chiese Draco.

Harry si tolse il casco e gli sorrise.

“La Terra sarà anche più bella, ma mi mancava il mio marziano, la mia casa” sussurrò.

La punta delle antenne di Draco s’arrossò.

“Vieni qui, ho una bella sorpresa per te” disse con voce calda.

 

[107].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTyeEAYviWk.

Piton/Luna.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Sfera di cristallo.

Cap.38 Ipnotico

 

Il forte odore d’incenso punse le narici di Piton, che chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi sulla poltrona.

“Davvero, signorina Lovegood, tutto questo è fuor di luogo. Io sono un suo insegnante” sussurrò.

“Si rilassi”. La voce di Luna risuonava melodiosa per la stanza.

Piton socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi, intravide la figura della giovane. La pelle chiara accaldata, le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nelle iridi azzurre di lei, mentre la giovane era intenta ad attizzare il fuoco. La figura di lei si rifletteva nelle boccette di pozioni sugli scaffali e sulla grande sfera di cristallo sul mobiletto.

< La sua persona è ipnotica, rilassate. Ispira fiducia > pensò Severus, arrossendo.

 

[110].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PiYvVx5ZtE.

Gazza/Umbridge oneside.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Platano Picchiatore.

Cap.39 Il piacere delle punizioni

 

“Cosa le è successo?” domandò la Umbridge, dilatando le narici. Guardò Gazza, il custode era ricoperto di sangue ed ematomi, aveva un occhio violaceo.

Gazza le sorrise, mostrando una bocca a cui mancavano diversi denti.

“Alcuni ragazzini insolenti hanno trovato rifugio grazie al Platano Picchiatore, ma io ho cercato fino all’ultimo di catturarli. Per lei” bofonchiò.

“Il suo senso del dovere è ammirevole. Quei ragazzini vanno messi in riga. Se riuscirà ad acciuffarli, li porti pure nel mio ufficio” disse la donna. Si raddrizzò il fiocchetto sulla testa.

< Per la sua deliziosa crudeltà affronterai qualsiasi cosa > pensò Gazza, annuendo.

 

[101].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URugFjhXHrs.

Bellatrix/Ron non-con.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Collezionismo.

Cap.40 Natale folle

 

Bellatrix piegò di lato il capo, i boccoli mori le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, leccò avidamente un pugnale e ghignò.

“Si avvicinano le feste. Tu ami le feste?” chiese con voce in falsetto.

Ron indietreggiò, facendo tintinnare le catene che gli teneva bloccati i polsi e le caviglie.

“Miseriaccia, stai lontano da me” gemette.

Bellatrix gli accarezzò la guancia con la lama gelida, facendolo rabbrividire.

“In questo periodo dell’anno posso avere dei regali dal Signore Oscuro. Tanti nuovi pezzi per la mia collezione. Sei un collezionista anche tu?” chiese.

“Visti i problemi che hai, non voglio sapere cosa collezioni” piagnucolò Ron.

“Te” sibilò Bellatrix, premendogli le labbra sulla bocca.

 

[109].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mk8zWpjDvE.

Hagrid/Fiorenzo.

AU. MOLTO OOC.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 105.   
★  Prompt Parole: 9. Protesi.

 

Cap.41 Centauro meccanico

 

 

Hagrid si grattò la barba cespugliosa, l’occhio rosso da cyborg brillava illuminando la sua figura gigantesca.

“Certo, Fiorenzo, che sei diventato veramente bellissimo da dopo l’operazione” sussurrò.

L’altro uomo si voltò verso di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Comandante, vi devo ricordare che ho perso metà di me?” chiese.

Hagrid accarezzò la metà del corpo robotica del centauro, passando le dita sulla superficie liscia del metallo.

Fiorenzo rabbrividì al tocco e s’impennò, il suo busto umano si alzò e abbassò velocemente.

“Ed io la mia passione per le protesi animali? So come soddisfare i ‘mostri’ in tutti i sensi, anche a letto, ufficiale” rispose Hagrid.

 

[105].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mk8zWpjDvE.

Draco/McGrannit.

AU. OOC.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 106.   
★  Prompt Parole: 15. Meteorite.

 

Cap.42 Diamante alieno

 

Draco osservò la sua professoressa cambiare l’ologramma alla finestra, passando da un’uggiosa giornata di pioggia a uno scorcio di una spiaggia aliena con tre soli. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondo platino.

“È venuto qui per contrattare la punizione? Le ripeto che se ha visto Potter e i suoi amici girovagare per i corridoi, voleva dire che anche lei era fuori dal letto…” disse Mc Grannit.

Draco negò con il capo.

“No, professoressa. Sono qui per regalarle questo diamante, viene da un meteorite che ha trovato la compagnia di mio padre su Plutone. Forte, eterno, spaziale, mi ha ricordato lei” rispose.

Minerva arrossì.

 

[106].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cFHDxTHak4.

Harry/Neville.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Predestinazione.

 

Cap.43 Gli eroi nati di giugno

 

Harry appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Neville, che s’irrigidì, arrossendo.

Potter gli prese la mano nella propria, se la portò alle labbra e ne baciò la punta delle dita.

“Noi eravamo predestinati a stare insieme. Gli eroi nati di giugno che per vivere dovevano distruggere colui che insieme ai suoi scagnozzi ci aveva distrutto la vita” sussurrò.

“Io, però, ero un vero imbranato” ribatté Paciock.

Harry gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ed io vivevo in un sottoscala. Abbiamo fatto un lungo cammino per trovare il nostro coraggio, io il mio l’ho trovato in te” disse.

“Io in te” rispose Neville.

 

[102].

  
  


  

Scritta sentendo: hhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsWEkAioQA0.

Bellatrix/Neville noncon.

Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Paglia.

 

Cap.44 Ti sottometterai

 

 

“Imperio!” gridò Bellatrix con voce possente, puntando la bacchetta contro Neville.

Gli occhi di Paciock divennero vitrei, le braccia del giovane ricaddero ai lati del suo corpo e avanzò con passo incerto, Bellatrix gli accarezzò la guancia.

Neville mugolò, batté le palpebre e si scostò, scuotendo il capo.

“Non voglio! Tu hai ucciso i miei genitori!” sbraitò, sgranando gli occhi.

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli mori.

“Il piccolo bambino si vuole sottrarre al suo destino. Non ha capito che è il mio topolino in trappola” disse con voce stridula.

“CRUCIO!” sbraitò, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.

< Brucerai come paglia > pensò.

 

[110].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Hugo/LilyLuna.

DoctorWho!AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 106.   
★  Prompt Parole: 5. Cuore di una stella morente.

 

Cap. 45 Per dirti addio

 

“Per contattarti sto dovendo utilizzare il cuore di una stella morente. Dovevo dirti una cosa, prima che fosse troppo tardi e il Tardis mi sta permettendo solo questo” disse Hugo.

Lily singhiozzò, guardando l’ologramma davanti a lei.

Il giovane dottore stringeva spasmodicamente un cacciavite sonico nella mano.

“Se non fosse stato per te, io e mia madre non saremmo potuti finire in questa dimensione in cui la nostra famiglia è ancora viva. Non avrei vissuto avventure fantastiche. Io ti ringrazio” disse.

“Io ringrazio te. Perché, Lily Luna Potter, hai fatto innamorare entrambi i miei cuori” rispose Hugo.

“Ti am…”. Iniziò Lily, la figura del dottore scomparve.

 

[106].

  
  


  

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Angelina/George.

AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 109.   
★  Prompt Parole: 11. Materia oscura.

 

Cap.46 Genio celato

 

“Non riesco a capire perché ti diverti a studiare quella robaccia. È noiosa” disse George. Inserì i dati all’interno del caschetto neuronale che indossava, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio. Attivò premendo un pulsante nero e fece apparire una sfera nera nella mano.

Angelina sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse gli occhi, chiudendo di scatto il libro.

“Quella è una sfera di materia oscura. Come ci sei riuscito?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Divertendomi” rispose George.

< Se solo usasse il suo genio per fare cose diverse dagli scherzi, sarebbe il più grande scienziato del nostro tempo… ed è questo lato di lui che più amo > pensò Angelina.

 

[109].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2TqpoIPwZo.

Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Percy/Audrey.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Ministero della magia.

Cap.47 Seconda possibilità

 

“Sai, di solito questo mio modo di fare allontana la gente. Sono pomposo, noioso, un po’ antipatico. Ho fatto tanti errori e questi mi hanno allontanato persino dalla mia numerosa famiglia” disse Percy. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Eppure tu sei tornata ancora una volta, qui, da me. Perché?” domandò.

Audrey gli sorrise.

“Perché penso che tu sia molto più dei tuoi errori al Ministero della Magia. Tutti meritiamo un’altra opportunità.

Permettimi di essere la tua” disse. Prese le mani di Percy nelle proprie.

“Oh, non potrei essere più fortunato di così, ho ottenuto l’amore di una donna speciale” disse Weasley.

 

[103].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Verbena.

Severus/Lily oneside, James/Lily.

Cap.48 Troppi segreti

 

“La verbena è un ottimo antistress. Ultimamente ti vedo stanca” disse Severus, porgendole una tazza colma di tisana bollente, da cui si alzava un filo di fumo.

“Ti ringrazio. Sei sempre così gentile con me, amico” mormorò Lily. La prese tra le mani con le dita tremanti. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e i lunghi capelli rossi le ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso.

< Dici così solo perché non sai che mostro so diventare. Non avrei dovuto seguire le folli idee di Lucius > pensò Severus.

< Se solo sapessi che sono così stanca perché mi vedo ogni notte con James, che tu tanto odi > rifletté Lily.

 

[110].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Maglione di lana.

Remus/Severus BROTP.

 

Cap.49 Ultimo regalo

 

Piton alzò lo sguardo e vide Remus entrare.

“Se sei qui per il licenziamento, sono solo voci che mi vedono coinvolto. Sapevo da parecchio tempo che eri un lupo mannaro e se volevo farlo sapere, l’avrei detto prima.

Certo, i ragazzi hanno rischiato molto, ma sappiamo entrambi che è opera del signore oscuro” disse.

“Non sono qui per quello, Severus. Solo che questa è l’ultima volta che ci vedremo come colleghi” mormorò Lupin. Raggiunse la scrivania di Piton e gli porse un pacchetto. “Regalo d’addio”.

Severus l’afferrò e lo spacchetto, estraendone un maglione di lana.

“Mi sei stato amico nonostante il nostro passato, mi mancherai” disse.

Severus arrossì.

“Anche tu”.

 

[110].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Memoria.

Centric!Severus. AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 108.   
★  Prompt Parole: 12. Osservatorio.

 

Cap.50 Osservatorio

 

La porta dell’osservatorio si aprì di scatto, i giovani si voltarono all’unisono e videro il professore avanzare con passi veloci. I lunghi capelli mori di Severus gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Nel mio corso non ci saranno sventolii di ricercatori termici o insulse chiacchiere su teorie insensate.

Iniziate a estrarre le vostre tavolette grafiche.

Siamo qui per imparare qualcosa sui pianeti che molto probabilmente vorranno invaderci da qui a qualche ciclo solare” disse, raggiungendo il banco levitante. Vi si posizionò alle spalle e si piegò in avanti.

“Potter, la nostra nuova celebrità.

Suppongo tu possa dirmi dove si trova la costellazione del cancro sulla sua memoria olografica” disse.

 

[108].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.

Severus/Malfoy BROTP. AU.

★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:  Harry Potter.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt Parole: 13. Mappa del cielo.

 

Cap.51 Mappa del cielo

 

“Lo sai che venendo aggredito da quell’immenso cane robotico a tre teste di questa maledettissima accademia galattica hai rischiato di avere una gamba bionica? Non ti avrebbe proprio donato” disse Lucius. Si sporse in avanti e si appoggiò con il petto alla poltrona di Severus.

Quest’ultimo era intento a scrivere dei codici su una mappa olografica, dimenando una bacchetta di rame.

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi questa volta?” domandò secco. Le narici del suo naso adunco fremettero, i capelli mori unticci gli aderivano al viso affilato.

“Tu, io, a studiare la nuova mappa del cielo che è arrivata al Ministero della Scienza” spiegò Malfoy.

Piton sospirò.

 

[106].

  
  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Infuso al rosmarino.

Harry/Luna. AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 108.   
★  Prompt Parole: 14. Stella polare.

 

 

Cap.52 Incubi tecnologici

 

“ _Signor Potter, è tutta colpa! Se solo si fosse di catturare quella ‘stella polare’ adesso non saremo perduti qui, su Marte!_

_Prenda un dannato biscotto!” sbraitò Minerva._

_Harry batté un paio di volte le palpebre e indietreggiò._

“ _Come scusi?” chiese._

_Minerva si afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e se la svitò, mostrando una serie di circuiti da cyborg all’altezza del collo._

“ _Prenda un biscotto” ripeté la testa staccata._

 

Harry urlò, sgranando gli occhi. Ansimò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Ti sei di nuovo svegliato di soprassalto?” gli chiese Luna.

“Incubo da babbano” borbottò Harry.

“Prendi il mio infuso al rosmarino, amore” disse Luna.

 

[108].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.

Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Diario segreto.

Petunia/Severus one-side.

 

 

Cap.53 Il segreto di Petunia

 

Petunia ticchettò con la penna sulla propria guancia e con l’altra mano tenne fermo il proprio diario segreto. Si mise a scrivere:

“Caro diario,

anche oggi ho visto quel bambino fare lo scemo con mia sorella. Le regala fiori e le dice sempre di sì, solo perché è una strega come lui.

Lei lo prende in giro. Sì, Lily passa del tempo con lui solo perché le fa pena con quel giaccone troppo grande per lui.

Io non capisco perché non riesce a capire che sarei meglio io per lui. So dattilografare e diventerò segretaria.

Potrei dargli la ‘normalità’ di cui ha bisogno” scrisse.

 

[104].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.

Ginny/Luna. AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 100.   
★  Prompt Parole: 23. Occhiali a specchio.

 

Cap.54 Primo contatto

 

 

“Aspetta, non scappare” disse Ginny. Si sfilò gli occhiali e se li mise tra i capelli rossi, allungò l’altra mano e avanzò di un paio di passi.

< Che emozione, la prima forma di vita aliena su questo pianeta > pensò.

L’aliena aveva due occhi sporgenti e i capelli biondi le brillavano dietro le spalle.

“Io… Ginny… Tu?” chiese Weasley.

“Luna” sussurrò l’aliena.

Ginny si avvicinò.

 “Capisci quello che dico?” chiese.

Luna fissava il proprio riflesso negli occhiali della giovane.

“Ti piacciono questi? Tieni… Luna” disse Ginny.

Luna inarcò un sopracciglio, Ginny le porse gli occhiali.

Luna li afferrò, sorridendole.

 

[100].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.

Ginny/Luna. AU.

Seguito di ‘Primo contatto’.

Scritto per Princess Monster. Prompt: ginestra.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 105.   
★  Prompt Parole: 16. Stelle cadenti.

Cap.55 Bacio alieno

“Dove mi porti?” chiese Ginny.

“Vieni. Vieni” ripeté Luna, le stringeva il polso.

< Da quando l’ho incontrata, questo mondo anni luce lontano dal mio, mi sembra la mia cassa > pensò Ginny, seguendola.

L’aliena la condusse in un prato di ginestre di un giallo tenue, come i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò Ginny.

Luna negò con il capo, le prese il viso tra le mani facendola arrossire e indicò sopra di loro.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi vedendo una pioggia di stelle cadenti.

“È… è fantastico” esalò.

“Co- _comie_ … te” disse Luna con un accento rauco. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Ginny ricambiò.

[105].

  
  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.

James/Lupin. AU.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Harry Potter.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 103.   
★  Prompt Parole: 37 Alleanza Umani-Alieni.

 

Cap.56 Amore extraterrestre

 

“Mi raccomando, James. Non farmi fare cattiva figura con i miei genitori ora che finalmente te li farò incontrare” disse Remus.

James si passò la mano dalla pelle blu tra i capelli mori.

“Allora forse era meglio presentarmi ‘prima’ di questo” sussurrò, indicandosi il ventre rigonfio. La pelle blu era semi-trasparente e s’intravedevano delle uova, al cui interno si dibattevano dei bambini.

“Preferisco che li vedano adesso, prima di presentarmi con tutta la prole” esalò Lupin.

“Beh, lo sapevano che eri venuto qui per sancire l’Alleanza Umani-Alieni” sussurrò Potter. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò con foga.

Remus ricambiò.

 

[103].

  
  



End file.
